Trust and Ramen
by readpink
Summary: Sequel to "Fish and Swings". The years have passed and not in vain. Time for the Chunin exams to be taken. No SLASH. No non-canon pairings. Rated M just to be sure. I didn't draw the image on the cover but will look up for the artist's name. I just thought it was very accurate to my story.
1. Part 1

A/N: As some people asked for it, here is the sequel to F&S. I'm really liking how this is coming to be. It isn't complete yet but I would love to know what you think of it. I'm still deciding whether this fic should have a 2 or 3 chaps but I guess I'll figure it out as I work along. :D

A/N2: I'm mexican so in order to write the official dialogues, I made a little remix with the eng sub from the original jap. audio and the eng audio. I hope you like it I think it kind of blends real well and works for the story.

Feel free to review, fave and/or follow.

I don't own Naruto. Rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Part 1**

Many things had happened. They had both changed so much. One became light, the other fell more and more into darkness. One found new friends, the other grew lonelier. The redhead was at the edge of the pit, only one thin string still held him attached to humanity, to hope. The question he constantly made: was it worth it? Was it worth to cling on?

With every mission the Kazekage gave him and his team, he felt a little a part of his soul drifting away, seemingly lost forever. Sometimes he would even doubt about the veracity of that holiday in the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Holiday.

That's what his father had once called it. The Kazekage had even commented (quite harshly) that this holiday had weakened Gaara. The redhead was sad to have disappointed his father but was not sorry for having met Naruto and every time someone looked at him with hate and fear, he remembered Naruto's bright smile and warm eyes.

Every time he had felt the urge to kill a civilian, the blond's voice would ring in his mind:

– _They treat you like you were a monster. Well, at least we have one another now._

But ever since Yashamaru's treason, it had been harder and harder to trust those words. The only person that he thought he could trust in Suna, betrayed him in the worst possible way. Believing the words of a little boy, miles away from him was even more complicated but it was all he had left. He was even beginning to have doubts on what trust really was and if he needed that in his life anymore.

Gaara was very aware of how his siblings eluded him constantly, even during missions and, specially during the full moons. These were the worst. The bloodlust was almost unbearable. He didn't want to be alone anymore but he had been forced to. Every time he came back from a mission, the chances of having more friends seemed to diminish. He wasn't going to disappear, his purpose was very clear in his mind. He needed to become stronger, then maybe…

They were summoned to an emergency meeting with Baki. A new mission had arrived. They were going to present the Chunin exams at Konoha. Gaara's insides retorted a little at the mention of the place. He was sure that Baki was taking note of each and every reaction of his, so he kept stoic on the outside. If the plan was to destroy the village, he would make sure that the blond was safe, if he was still worth saving.

To everyone's surprise, it had been Temari who had brought up the agreement both villages had reached after so many years of conflict. Baki then went to point out the negative effects of such agreement for them and, therefore, the urge of terminating the treaty as soon as possible. Gaara didn't care about the plan at all but it was definitely the only chance he might get to see his old (and only) friend again.

On the other hand, the blond had bloomed (even if at slow rate) beautifully. Always setting high goals and always with a smile. He got into the academy not very long after Gaara left and Iruka-sensei had helped him a lot ever since. The Chunin had noted the boy's longing looks, his gone sight and his watery eyes when he had asked once. Iruka had been reluctant to let Naruto in his life but once he had allowed himself to accept the boy (not without some intercession of a couple of people), he encouraged the blond towards, what he thought, the best ninja path he could think of.

The whiskered boy's hyperactiveness was hard to handle though. It made the boy's attention scarce and, the teaching, all the more difficult. At the beginning, he had trouble controlling his chakra too and the constant jokes from other kids sometimes managed to dampen his mood but never crush his dreams. It was clear he was no genius but he definitely understood the meaning of hard work. Iruka applauded that very much.

Nevertheless, the blue-eyed boy had lost his way once or twice, which, fortunately, had ended up well, but it was that possibility of losing the boy to the dark side that frightened and worried the teacher. The Shadow Clone Jutsu had been a perk to Mizuki's treachery after the blond's third attempt at becoming a Genin. Nevertheless, to Iruka's bad luck, Naruto had learned the painful truth about himself a little too brusquely. Still, it hadn't been enough to bring the boy's spirit down. He even said that as long as there was at least one person in the world that didn't hate him, he was going to keep fighting, he was one day going to become Hokage.

Finally, Naruto became a Genin and was appointed to Team 7. He had a little trouble to fit in at the beginning but, eventually, got along with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei had been quite accepting since day 1. He had wanted to prove himself useful and had shined during the missions (or at most of them). His rivalry with Sasuke always spicing things up. Both were definitely healthy for one another. Beyond the initial animosity, there was a great respect from the blond towards the Uchiha and a hope that eventually, the Sharingan heir would acknowledge him as an equal.

One day, though, it happened. He was playing around with Konohamaru and his friends when they managed to piss Sakura off. The Third Hokage's grandson had to run away but in his haste he forgot an important rule: keep your eyes on the road. That's why he collided with someone he had never seen before. Everyone else froze when the teen, dressed all in black and with purple lines painted on his face grabbed the young boy by the collar and rose him up. They all tried to apologise (specially Sakura) but the teen wouldn't let go. Sakura was actually surprised to see Naruto so shocked he wouldn't even talk but the blond wasn't as struck by the guy's appearance as for the metal plaque he wore on his funny cat-eared hat. He knew that insignia all too well.

A little too absorbed on that detail, he didn't seem to notice that the whole conversation was going south very fast until Konohamaru began kicking in direction of the sunanin, pain evident on his features.

– You are brave but not for long, – the stranger said.

Naruto's blood boiled. No person was allowed to hurt his friends, least of all right in front of him.

– YOU BASTARD! – he screamed as he ran to defend the boy.

The other seemed to have expected this and made a hand movement that threw Naruto to the ground. No one from Konoha really understood what had happened. It was evident who had the upper hand at that moment and neither Leaf Genin knew how to change that. Some more words were exchanged but just as the painted guy had a fist ready to strike the young one, a little rock was the second's salvation. Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on a nearby tree playing yet with another pebble.

– Apparently you are too weak to beat us, – said the dark haired boy.

Konohamaru ran back to his friends while the rest of the people looked at Sasuke. The teen grumbled and cursed holding his wounded hand. The Uchiha boy crushed the rock with one hand and warned the guy and the young woman at his side to get lost. The foreign took that as a challenge and things began to heat up again to the point where he placed, whatever he was carrying on his back, down. It had to be something bad if the blonde woman suddenly scandalized and panicked. She called that thing: the crow. Hell was about to ensue when…

– Kankuro. That's enough, – a firm but calm voice called out. – You're embarrassing our village.

Everyone turned to watch a mysterious redhead standing upside down on a branch next to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. Could it be?

– GAARA! – he screamed enthusiastically and with a huge smile.

Now all eyes were on him but there was only a pair he was interested in. The sunanin looked at the other with barely any facial change.

– Don't you remember me? It's Naruto, remember? – he tried pointing at himself with his thumb.

The redhead got down the tree with a small and controlled, sand tornado while the rest of the present simply exchanged very confused or worried looks.

After arriving at the village, Gaara had separated from his siblings with no excuse at all. He had simply made a comment that could have indicated going to scout the place and he had disappeared. In reality, Gaara had been having this funny feeling in his stomach ever since they set out from Sunagakure but it had intensified the moment he stepped through those huge doors that Konoha possessed. This feeling pulled him away of his people to wander at the once-upon-a-time known place.

His feet guided him to a very familiar playground as the sound of children's laughter echoed distantly in his mind. A very far away memory flooded through him as he watched the swings. He knew Naruto wasn't that young anymore but, for some reason, he felt angry when he didn't find the blond there. Soon, he left the place, going back to regroup with his team. He was actually surprised to see his old friend then. He hadn't really changed at all.

– Gaara, do you know this kid? – the one named Kankuro asked.

Shukaku's jinchuriki remained mute but didn't break eye contact.

– Gaara? – Naruto's voice sounded almost like a plea.

– Let's go, – the redhead ordered as he gave his back to the Leaf's Genin after one more minute of intent contemplation.

No one understood what had transpired then and there but Sakura was the first to recover telling them that even if the Wind and Fire countries were allies, as foreign ninja they needed papers to walk around Konoha. Temari mocked her ignorance about the Chunin exams as she showed the pink-haired girl their papers then they left.

Naruto was a mess on the inside. He wasn't sure if he should be sad, angry, hurt or all of the above. He just stood there, head low and fists clenched. He was absolutely positive that this boy was his Gaara and it had hurted him to be treated like a stranger by someone he had always considered a friend. Why was Gaara acting like this? Why the indifference? Had he truly forgotten their promise, their wish?

– Oi! Dobe! – Sasuke's voice broke the spell. – What was that about?

– I just… I just thought he was someone else, – he answered softly.

– Naruto nii-chan?

– Ha ha! Don't worry. It's nothing, – the blond's smile shone back on place.

Still, neither Sakura, Konohamaru nor Sasuke were completely convinced of this. Each having their own personal reasons to doubt but they knew better than to force something from him when he had had that face. They all went their separate ways after that but none could take out the image of the sand ninjas, especially the one of the redhead with the gourd.

For a moment, Naruto debated on whether going home early of going to Ichiraku's Ramen and think of times long past. He decided on the second. As the was about to step in, a shadow lurking over him caught his attention. He turned his head only to find the ring-eyed ninja standing right behind him. Naruto was startled for a second before he turned completely.

– It's been a while, Gaara, – he said in a soft voice, very unlike him.

The other boy nodded and made a motion for the blond to follow. At full speed, both of them ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they were out of the village and rather than moving on concrete, they jumped on tree branches. Naruto knew exactly where they were going.

Gaara had become so fast and, undoubtedly, strong, that Naruto believed not even he would be able to match him. The gourd boy stopped at a very familiar meadow and only then did he spoke. Not the shy, little voice that the blond remembered but rather a highly controlled and even monotone voice. It felt cold and soulless rather than hopeful and delighted.

– It certainly has been a while.

– Gaara, what's wrong? Why all the secrecy and indifference? – Naruto's voice was loud.

– It's necessary.

– Why?!

– Because I say so.

The blond seemed more frustrated with every word that dripped from that mouth.

– Are you really Gaara? I'm starting to think you two are entirely different people.

– I am.

– What happened to you?

– I grew up.

– Well I grew up too and YOU are definitely much more different.

 _He hasn't changed at all_ , Gaara thought.

– You're still very loud.

– LOUD! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD LOUD YET! – Naruto's fists turned white as he brought them up to a fighting position.

 _That's new_ , Gaara's mind kept going. Seeing this boy so angry and yelling at him was completely new and quite entertaining but a little too loud for his sensitive ears.

– YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND NOT EVEN SAY HI BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S NECESSARY?! THAT'S NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO!

For the first time since they had seen each other again, the whiskered boy saw a reaction on the redhead's face. Gaara's eyes had widened and his frown had dissipated.

– Gaara?

The mentioned boy blinked rapidly.

– You would still call me friend?

It was rather an unexpected question.

– Well,… shouldn't I? Last time we were together we were still friends. Why wouldn't we be friends now?

The frown was back in place now.

– Then tell me: are friends supposed to trust each other?

– Yes.

– Then shut up and trust me.

– WHAT!? – Naruto's voice rose in indignation.

– If you are truly my friend then trust me.

Silence fell upon both boys but, ultimately Naruto sighed in resignation.

– Fine. I'll do as you say for now, – his mood shifted like it always did. – So tell me, what did I miss this past years?

Gaara wasn't so sure on how to answer that question without becoming a monster to his friend's eyes. He had asked the blond to trust him although he himself had so many self doubts and was even struggling to understand the abstract concept so he could apply it to his day-to-day life. It was hard.

– I've been fine, – was all that he said.

– You look so much stronger. I bet you have been training hard, – the blond kept going on his fast paced voice, – but you know what, I have been training hard too. I've also finished the academy and I met so many people there. Most were really annoying but Iruka-sensei helped me a lot. I think I've made a couple of more friends though Sasuke doesn't count. Mister perfect is really annoying and can be a pain in the ass. He's my rival though. And you know what? You know what? We've been to so many missions that I've had many chances to practice my new jutsu. Once we…

Naruto kept talking, like he mostly did when they were younger. Gaara felt himself relax a little at the sight of the whiskered boy moving his body accordingly to give proper intonation to his recount of things. It seemed as if he deemed important each and every little detail of the story so Gaara just listened. The familiarity of the exchange filling the sunanin with some sort of peace.

Still, to be honest, he wasn't entirely pleased with the idea of sharing his friend with other people but he looked so happy that the redhead let go the urge to kill all the people Naruto was mentioning. He was a bit jealous of the blond to tell the truth. Naruto's people skill were so much better than his and the fact that he wasn't ordered around by a Kage to kill others, made the blond a bright sunshine to Gaara's eyes.

After an hour or so, Gaara took advantage of a small pause in Naruto's storytelling to end the day's conversation. The blond wasn't that happy to be cut short and his loud voice came back when Gaara told him they should go to their own places.

– But why?! There's still so much I want to tell you.

– We've lingered here too long. Someone might find us.

– So what?

– I've already told you. Trust me.

– Hmph, –Naruto pouted in anger.

Gaara thought he looked very funny but not even the ghost of a smile could be hinted so with that settled, they sped through the trees, the blond constantly complaining until the village was visible. The gourd boy stopped and told his friend to keep going, he would take another way to get to his temporary apartment. Sighing and waving farewell, Naruto left. The other one waited for some minutes before using his sand to transport himself.

At first, he wasn't sure where he should land but his subconscious apparently wanted to go somewhere in particular. When Gaara opened his eyes, he was at the playground once again. Due to the early hour, there were still kids using the facility. Same as last time, the redhead remained at the spot he had landed on for a while but, unlike the first time, he was out in the open now and was getting more than a few curious looks.

– Hey, you! The redhead! – a male voice called out.

Named boy didn't even flinch.

– Hey! I'm talking to you! – the voice was just a couple of feet away now, sounding more and more irritated.

Gaara finally granted a side glance.

– Don't we know each other?

Silence.

– I'm sure I've seen you before, – he kept going. – Is your house close by?

The boy in question did look vaguely familiar but the jinchuriki was so oblivious to his presence that didn't bother to give it a lot of thought. Still, what he did do was shuffle a bit until his hitai-ate was visible. That caught the nosy boy's attention.

– So you're a foreign. Can I see your papers?

Gaara was getting tired of this young shinobi (judging by the hitai-ate that he was wearing on his forehead). He wanted to crush him, see him bleed and be gone forever so that he could contemplate the swings. Nevertheless, it were exactly the swings and what they represented that he simply showed the damn paper and disappeared without a warning.

He had been right though. The amount of time he spent away from his team had tensed the situation. He was heavily interrogated by Kankuro and reminded by Baki that they had a mission to fulfill. He didn't care. No matter how loud Kankuro's voice was when making his questions, no matter how many threats Baki called out softly, Gaara knew it had been worth it and he would do it again if he had the chance.

Yet, that chance never came. During the next few days in which they had to wait in order to attend the exam's first phase, Gaara was closely watched by his siblings. As much as he wanted to meet with his friend again, it would have to wait a little longer. Again, he was tempted to simply slaughter his watchers but that would raise too many questions and unwanted attention so the idea was completely discarded.

When the day did come though, he was the first member to rise and be ready. His teammates certainly misunderstanding his eagerness. He walked to the front of the group in direction of the Academy as they had been instructed. Baki left them at the entrance with a final warning, the young ones going inside, directly to the third floor. The genjutsu placed around the second floor did little to misguide them as the arrived at the right classroom.

There were already some people gathered in there but none that caught the redhead's attention. Except perhaps those from the Hidden Sound Village due to the understanding the Kazekage had reached with them. They looked a little strong but Gaara hated them already.

Time went by around them, only occasional whispers could be heard when newcomers got through the door. The ring-eyed boy was faintly interested when the boy that had been harassing him in the playground the other day, came in with his team. The face still familiar but not really worth finding out why.

Evidently Konoha was the nation that sent in more Genin but it was interesting to see whole teams of his age coming through the doors. Perhaps Naruto,… No, he couldn't afford to think that his friend would be allowed to take part in the exams so soon. He had his sand to protect him but last he saw Naruto, the blond looked far from ready. Then again, all those mission stories made Gaara thoughtful.

Just then, the door opened again, all eyes on the new team. The redhead's eyes widened for a second as the atmosphere grew tense, his friend and his team being the center of attention. From a side, a blonde girl went to the dark haired boy and clung to his neck from behind. This made the pink-haired girl to begin screaming. Gosh, women could be so loud.

Next, two kids came from the same direction the blonde had come (certainly her comrades). One was apparently about to engage in an argument with Naruto but in the end decided not to while looking bored. That was good because Gaara was unsure he could've kept out of it should his friend had needed help.

Not a blink later, another of the younger looking squads got close to the other six people. He was sure they all knew each other, most likely from the academy. The girl from this last team was nothing like the other two and probably far from Temari's echo. Her pale skin making the blushes on her cheeks all too easy to see. Naruto didn't seem to have anything against her and not much against her teammates so Gaara relaxed although he was a little disappointed that the other jinchuriki hadn't even noticed him. Still, he kept watching.

A tenth konohanin joined them showing the rookies a card deck and explaining a couple of things by the looks of it, yet, there was something about that young man that Gaara didn't like at all.

Naruto on his part had been surprised with the support from the veteran ninja though he didn't like it very much when Sasuke had asked Kabuto about Gaara. He had to admit that he was a little curious about his friend's abilities but he would rather ask the redhead personally. The cards told about mission experience: 8 C ranks and 1 B. None of which had even scratched Gaara. Naruto was surprised at the beginning but then he remembered what the sunanin had told him. The sand had always protected him so it made sense that it still did. No one else had a clue about this and the blond wasn't going to spill out Gaara's secrets without his permission.

Kabuto had told them that there was far more competition this time than any of his previous attempts at becoming a Chunin. This was too much excitement for the blond who was trembling as the hot blood rushed through his body not even noticing his redhead friend watching him with relief. Gaara thought that, as long as Naruto and co kept quiet, the rest of the candidates would simply stop staring at them, going back to mind their own businesses but the whiskered boy had other plans.

– GRRRAAAAH! – he growled unexpectedly as he pointed his right index at the mob. – My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna beat everyone of ya! Believe it!

Gaara should have known better. However, it was interesting to see the different reactions of the other rookies. They varied from panic passing by anger to complicity. Very interesting indeed.

– Hmph, – Kankuro began. – That's the same kid as before, isn't it?

– He yips just like a little dog, – Temari added.

– Shut up, – Gaara ordered softly.

Both siblings obeyed without another word. Sakura, on the other hand, held Naruto with a headlock and tried to apologize with everyone else. Gaara didn't like her but stopped Kankuro one more time at using the Crow. It wasn't time to show off.

After the Sound shinobi's demonstration, the exam's proctor, Morino Ibiki, appeared. He prohibited any kind of conflict highlighting that the use of fatal force was completely out of the question. Then he proceeded to explain how the written part of the exam was to be taken. At the prospect of a written test, Naruto panicked. To Gaara this was very odd but then again he knew that the blond was far from normal when he decided to name Ichibi's jinchuriki his friend. He deduced Naruto had trouble with academic matters and once the gourd boy got his own exam, he realized just how accurate his Konoha friend's reaction was.

Time ticked and even he had to admit that this was very hard. Gaara understood the point of this exam very early on but by the looks of it, his blond friend was in serious trouble. He wished he could do something but he couldn't. When time was almost up, the redhead noticed that the pale girl of the grey eyes tried to help the blond but the second failed to copy from her exam.

Time was up.

The proctor gave the tenth question. Again, it was a very hard decision to make and Gaara felt a tinge of urge when he saw many people leave the room. He was sure that many still present were considering the possibility of giving up as well until his friend spoke up. His words gave hope and confidence. They were a reassurance for everyone that had stayed at their places and so the first phase was over.

Yet, phase 2 proved to be more of a challenge for Gaara. The demon inside him demanded blood like a madman and those folk from the Hidden Rain Village had practically begged for it. A part of him was very afraid to let go of the beast. The other simply encouraged him to do so. There hadn't been nearly enough blood to satisfy him and he could sense the presence of another squad very close by.

He felt the pulse and the urge but it weren't neither Kankuro's words nor Temari's pleas that saved the rookies. In reality, the gourd boy had seen the youngster's team, noticing the shy girl from phase 1 among them. She might have not done an awful lot but had been willing to risk her chance of becoming a Chunin by helping the dumb blond he called friend. Just for that, he would spare her and her companions… this time.

The Sand Siblings were the first team to arrive at the tower of course. Kankuro and Temari feeling awfully restless after the bloodbath. Gaara, on the other hand, was quite appeased. They waited for little more than half a day before any other trio got to the base. When they finally heard more voices, the gourd boy had hoped it was Naruto but, to his surprise, it was the grey-eyed girl's team. Both of her male companions gave the redhead the look of hate and fear he was so used to, the girl simply looked at the floor. He stopped walking in front of them.

– What's your name? – he asked giving the girl a side glance.

– Tch, what do you care? – the boy with the dog answered rudely.

– Your name? – the redhead insisted one more time not minding the other's question.

– You bastard, – the other growled.

– K… Kiba-kun, i… it's alright, – the girl finally spoke up. – I'm H… Hyuga Hinata.

The sand Genin nodded once and kept walking. His siblings, a little dumbfound, collected themselves and went after their brother. No more was spoken about the matter but the two elders were very surprised, their minds working overtime as they tried to figure out the sudden interest of the young one on the shy girl. They had never imagined he had such taste in girls. They never imagined he had any kind of interest on something besides killing. It certainly was awkward.

Naruto, on his part, had been very busy with the whole Orochimaru thing to give too much thought about other things that didn't involve his team but after waking up and learning teams 10 and Gai had helped them against the sound ninjas, he began to think about his other friend. Was he alright? Would he have gotten to the tower already? Or was he still looking for a scroll himself? No matter the answer to these questions, Naruto never doubted that Gaara was alive and well. Being that the case, he couldn't allow himself to lose. He wanted to see the redhead again and, if possible, fight with him.

Like many things in his life, by a stroke of luck Naruto and his team were able to make it on time. Naruto said goodbye to Kabuto and they all went inside the tower. As Iruka-sensei pointed out, their delay would not allow them much rest. They needed to move on to phase 3 as soon as possible therefore, they went to the main quarters. That is, a vast room with nothing really but two balconies and a huge, stone statue forming the Ram sign at the very end.

Seven teams had made it and Naruto was beyond happy to see Gaara's was there too. Not only the applicants but their senseis, proctors (from phase 1 and 2), the Third Hokage and some other ninjas were already waiting by the statue. The Hokage then proceeded to explain more about the exam and its true meaning and purpose but when he was about to tell what the exam would consist of, a new ninja entered the place. He identified himself as Gekkou Hayate, phase's 3 proctor and told them that due to the high number of participants, they were going to have a preliminary round which consisted on one-on-one battles to determine the strongest contenders of all.

Sakura wanted to have Sasuke removed from this point on and Naruto was not sure about why. Those two were keeping something from him and he hated it. No matter what, Sasuke should be allowed to participate, otherwise, they might not find a better chance to test each other. At least that is what played on Naruto's mind but watching Sakura tearing up was very alarming. For her to be like this it had to mean that something very bad happened while he was out.

Against all odds, the person that did quit was none other than Kabuto. To Gaara this meant peace of mind, he really hated that guy as much as he hated those from the Hidden Sound Village but for the blond this was very shocking. He had hoped to see Kabuto fight for real under different circumstances and then he went and gave up at the last minute. Gaara had to admit that he didn't like the sight of Naruto's hurting face, specially when the pain was emotional, but he was glad to get rid of that man. For everyone's sake.

The rounds began immediately having that Uchiha boy against Kami knew who. They all had to admit that his taijutsu technique had been great considering that that was what actually won him the battle. Next up were Aburame Shino and Zaku Abumi. Gaara noted that the one with the glasses was one of Hinata's companions. He was weird, was the redhead's conclusion after the battle was over, having the insect trainer as the winner. Right after that was Kankuro's turn against a certain Misumi. The battle was over faster than the turn had arrived. Kankuro won, obviously.

With each competition Gaara felt the urge to leap forward and kill anyone, everyone, but one look at his blond friend was enough to keep him in check. Next up was that pink-haired girl against the blonde. Sakura and Ino he noted. It was obvious who his friend would cheer up. His teammate fought quite ferociously against the blonde but to Gaara, it was obvious that both of them were quite weak, at least to the sand ninja.

To Naruto it was quite the opposite, he could see the strength in Sakura that barely no one could. He was sure that the female member of his team could beat her lifelong rival although it wouldn't be easy. At the end, a draw had to do. After cheering Sakura and, unknowingly, liberating her from the Yamanaka's Mind Control Jutsu, both kunoichi were unable to keep going. Their chakra was spent.

The fifth battle was Temari against another girl named Tenten. Just like with Kankuro, the battle was very swift having the sand kunoichi as the winner. Rock Lee as well as Naruto thought that the way that Temari treated Tenten was very cruel, not at all how a true winner should act and then there was the way she talked.

– What is wrong with you?! – Lee asked loudly. – She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!

– Oh, beat it and take that sack of garbage with you, – Temari said.

Lee couldn't hold back any longer and attacked. The young woman in question didn't even seem to have done a great effort to stop his kick with her huge fan.

– Not even close. You know what, you're as dumb as you look.

– What did you say!?

After that, Gai sensei interceded only to have Gaara really stop the conflict. Still, nothing really prepared Naruto for what he heard.

– Temari, – he called in an unusually loud voice (loud considering his standards), – forget them. The match is over so get up here. You won, why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor.

That was just as cruel as the rest of the team's behavior. It hurt deep in Naruto to see just how different this Gaara was. He clenched his teeth and gripped the rail even harder. Rock Lee seemed to be doing pretty much the same.

The next encounter brought up yet another sound Genin. The girl, Kin, seemed so very confident, and her opponent, Nara Shikamaru, who simply looked awfully bored. His whole team cheering him up or at least trying to motivate him out of his boredom. As improbable as it looked, he won the match quite easily though not unhurt.

Right behind them was the match that Gaara had actually waited for. At least half of it. He had wished to be the one to fight against Naruto but to see him fight against that dog boy would be quite entertaining, of that much he was sure at least. His hand tightened a little more around his arm.

When the first blow came in, it had been a little unexpected. It had for sure been a mighty punch but the redhead was sure that it wouldn't be enough to finish off his stubborn friend. Just like magic, the blond got back on his feet. Kiba and his dog attacking all the time but Naruto wouldn't give in. The gourd boy was surprised to see the blond using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He knew that it was a highly difficult technique that required a lot of chakra but his friend seemed to be able to use it with no problem at all.

Gaara could barely look away from the battle. His admiration towards his hyperactive friend certainly growing at every passing minute. Naruto had certainly become stronger since they last saw each other and Gaara could understand how the whiskered boy had gotten so far in the Chunin exams. Every crazy idea seemed to pay off to the point where most of the other shinobis thought that Naruto had a chance. In Gaara's mind, Naruto had already won.

In the very end, the redhead had to admit two things. One, time hadn't made the blond anymore graceful. His little accident had given him the upper hand but it still was completely opposite from orthodox. Two, he really wanted to measure his strength against the konohanin. Who knew, perhaps it would be a very interesting fight.

The desert boy saw as the blond looked at him for the briefest moment and he couldn't help but give him an approving nod. Gaara also noticed the exchange between Hinata and Naruto and was actually sort of grateful for her help though when the names for the next challenge were up he was unsure of how to feel for the girl. She evidently looked terrorized.

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji.

They had to be related. The family name and those eyes were unmistakable. Now, Gaara had always thought that as he grew up, he had become crueler and crueler but what Neji said wounded more than what his sand could ever do. Naruto seemed to think the same way as he tensed to each of the Hyuga boy's words. Hinata was far from unaffected by her cousin's words, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Gaara couldn't take it any longer and he would have done something about it had the blond not screamed with all his might.

– DON'T LABEL PEOPLE JUST LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT! BEAT HIM UP HINATA!

The girl in question seemed astonished for a moment.

– WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BACK?! IT'S MAKING THE PEOPLE WATCHING GET ANGRY!

It certainly was, specially the redhead but he noticed just like everyone else, how Hinata's stance changed. She stopped trembling and, for the first time since they met, Gaara heard the girl speak without any stutter in her voice. Clear and fluid, she challenged her relative. Both adopted the same taijutsu pose and proceeded to activate their Kekkei genkai. It was obvious that Naruto's voice had reached deep within the girl and she went forwards with everything she got since the first punch.

– HINATA! WAY TO GO! – Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara nodded ever so slightly until a hard punch could be heard. No one moved for a second. Then two, three, four. All the while wondering who had gotten who. It finally happened. Hinata coughed a little, letting out some blood from her mouth.

– So, that's it, huh? That's all there is to the main branch's power? – Neji said calmly.

– What?! Hinata's attack hit him too!

Gaara echoed the thought in his mind. Still, though tired and out of breath, Hinata's resolution strengthened, trying to get the boy again. Neji caught her wrist mid-air and punched her with two fingers near her elbow. Without letting go, he proceeded to roll up Hinata's sleeve to show everyone all the red dots he had been making on the porcelain-white skin. The girl looked worried and scared.

– Did you… So you were… – she struggled to complete the phrase.

– That's right. My eyes could see your tenketsu the whole time.

Neji then proceeded to send her back with a single punch. She landed painfully on her back.

– Lady Hinata, this is the difference in our unchangeable powers. It's the difference that separates the elites from the failures, – he made a pause. – This is the unchangeable reality. You were destined to regret this when you said that you didn't want to run away. You should be in despair right now. This is your last warning. Give up.

Unlike the first speech, Hinata reacted instantly. Through the pain in her limbs, the blood still dripping from her mouth and the fact that she still was on the floor, she said brokenly:

– I'm… not going… to take back… my… – she was almost standing by now, – words. That is my nindo.

She panted heavily but had a smile on her face as she looked up. Neji didn't like her attitude. Gaara noticed the girl's look towards his blond friend. The second having quite a shocked face. A moment later she re-activated her Byakugan, same as her cousin but her confidence was interrupted by a dangerous cough. Blood spilled on the floor as she held her chest.

The redhead's bloodlust woke up. The thing inside him wanted to see more, so much more. Gaara was losing control when…

– HINATA! – Naruto's voice broke the spell. – DO YOUR BEST!

With that motivation, the girl re-engaged, powered up by the blond's voice. It was obvious who would win but it was still impressive the impact the whiskered boy could have on others.

Hinata lost her balance for a second and received two Gentle Fists from Neji. She was sent back again although this time she didn't fall. What did happen was that another (more violent even) fit of coughs caught up with her. Yet, it mattered not, Hinata went at her cousin with one last move but the young genius intercepted it with ease and gave her a final punch instead. The girl fell flat on her face.

– You are such a stubborn person. Your attacks had no effect on me to begin with. It's over.

Neji began to walk away. The proctor was about to declare him the winner until Naruto interrupted once again.

– DON'T STOP THE MATCH! Don't stop the match!

Again, he had clearly seen what no one else had. He smiled with pride and respect as all the others were shocked at the view, specially Neji. Hinata was getting up. Stumbling, trembling and panting but up she went.

– Why did you stand up? – her cousin asked. – If you push yourself you're really going to die.

Gaara could only nod again in a sign of approval and understanding but the girl's persistence seemed to bother Neji.

– I can still… – Hinata began, holding her side.

– There's no point in acting tough. You're barely able to stand up, – Neji replied. – I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuga Family. You cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself but people can not change. This is destiny. There is no need to suffer. Let yourself go.

All through his speech she smiled and, at the end of it, she shook negatively her head.

– You are wrong Neji nii-san, – he was completely surprised by her soft statement. – Because I can see that you are suffering more than me.

– What?

– You are the one who is confused and suffering inside the fate of the head and branch families.

Neji was beyond furious. He prepared his attack and charged, roaring with anger.

– Neji-kun, the match has ended! – the proctor tried to intervene as he ran towards the boy.

He wasn't the only one. In a flash, 3 of Konoha's present team's senseis appeared in the arena to hold him back as well. His own sensei condemning in a soft tone Neji's actions.

– Why did the other Jounins came out? Does the head of the family receive special treatment?

The guy's obsession with the matter was too boring and bothersome in Gaara's eyes but it had given the Hyuga boy the strength to harm the shy girl all too much.

She collapsed.

Her sensei was at her side in a moment, letting go of Neji. Gaara watched as Naruto and two others jumped into the arena without hesitation running to check on the girl.

– Hinata! Are you ok? Hey!

Gaara could only wonder about her last broken words towards his friend and was quite sure that not even Naruto, being as close as he was to Hinata was able to get the whole message. The redhead was very angry towards Neji, he had no right to make the blond worry as much as he was making him worry at that moment.

– Hey you, loser, – Neji called out.

The sand ninja's blood boiled.

– Let me warn you about two things. If you truly want to call yourself a ninja, stop with that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And one more thing. A failure is a failure. You can not change that.

The provocation was obvious and Gaara was dying on the inside to squash the smirk on the Hyuga boy as soon as Naruto responded him. The blond fell for it but the weird looking boy in green spandex intervened on Naruto's behalf.

– You…!

– I understand how you're feeling Naruto-kun, – he began, – but you should fight in a proper match. The loser defeating the gifted genius through sheer hard work. Now, would that not make for an exciting match? Even if I am the one who's going to have to fight Neji? Although, I will hold no grudge if you were to match up with him.

Naruto gnarled a little but understood and deflated.

– Fine, – he walked away.

Hinata coughed painfully and everyone's attention turned back to the wounded kunoichi. Her sensei made a quick check-up and glanced dangerously towards Neji.

– If you have time to glare at me, I believe you should use that time to look at her, – the guy said almost in a mocking tone.

– Medical team! What are you doing?! Hurry! – she urged.

Said team finally appeared and placed the girl on a stretcher. Naruto was in shock and Gaara's silent rage was piling up. He was truly sorry for the poor soul that would have to duel him.

– She won't last ten minutes at this rate, – Naruto heard the medics.

– Take her to the emergency treatment room. Hurry!

Naruto's eyes showed his worry and disbelief. Without warning, he kneeled and brushed his fingers in a small puddle of Hinata's blood.

– Hinata, I give you my word…

 _A blood promise_ , Gaara thought impressed as the blond turned to Neji, his fist towards the long-haired boy.

– I vow to win.

All the present stared at the whiskered boy but scattered quickly when Hinata's blood was being cleaned from the floor to allow the next match to be decided. Meanwhile, Kankuro's curiosity had been picked. He told Temari he was going to stretch a bit and ended up at the opposite platform. He got near Naruto (having seen that the boy had isolated himself the most and was closest to the stairs) and tried to sound as friendly as he could but the blond turned him down flat claiming that he neither found him interesting nor likable. Kankuro grimaced but kept quiet.

Gaara, on the other hand, watched very closely the interaction. The last thing he needed at the moment was to worry about the blond and his big mouth. The redhead was already trembling with excitement as the voice of his (literal) inner monster began to scream for blood. Muffling the voice was complicated but he got hold of himself as the names began to run on the screen. People stilled and were silent with anticipation.

The sorting stopped.

Gaara summoned some sand, which embraced his body and transported him to the arena. He was genuinely sorry for his opponent, he had no quarrel against the boy. Yet, his outer appearance showed no emotion at all.

Rock Lee was a different story. The spandex user was all hyped up and began throwing a couple of high kicks and punches in the air. Both the sensei and the teen were absolutely thrilled. There was fire in Lee's eyes as he jumped to the arena, landing softly. He took a taijutsu posture commenting on how glad he was to have Gaara as his adversary sooner rather than later.

The gourd's cork flew and the opponent caught it.

– Don't be so hasty, – Lee advised.

– Now, let the match… – the proctor signaled, – begin.

Lee sped towards the redhead intending to assert a Leaf Hurricane kick but the sand blocked it. Naruto was amazed by his sunanin friend. To be able to stop Lee's blast without even flinching only made more evident how strong Gaara had gotten. That kick had send the bushy-browed boy back, measuring his next move. With resolution he charged once again.

Neither kick, nor punch landed its mark. The sand crept from behind, forcing Rock Lee to use a kunai to dispel it. When it became too much, the sand came together and began the counterattack, making the opponent go back and throw some shuriken but long distance attacks were null as well. Naruto awed. During their time together he had seen very little of Gaara's control over sand but it was clear to him that, as they grew older, the redhead's jutsu became more powerful.

– The sand. He's using it as a shield, – Naruto let out.

– He's not doing it, the sand is protecting him of his own accord, – the guy named Kankuro replied.

– I know that, – Naruto said. – It comes to Gaara's defence when he needs it.

That caught Kankuro's attention.

– How come?

– Huh?

– How come you know that?

Naruto realized his mistake.

– I saw it happen before so I just assumed it, – he tried.

Kankuro didn't seem very pleased but let the matter go for now and he returned his eyes to the match. Rock Lee looked frustrated.

– Well, – Gaara's voice could be heard, – is that all? I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough… blood.

That said, the sand went at the green spandexed boy more viciously. It grabbed one of his ankles as he tried to jump away, spun him like a ragdoll and slammed the boy into one of the walls. Lee was startled for a moment but dodged another attack and ran forward to try and punch his rival. The sand blocked him. Again and again he tried with the same outcome.

Right then, the sand shaped into a hand, trying to bring down the fast boy who back-flipped multiple times to get away of the sand but it caught up making him slip. A final blow was about to hit him. Nonetheless, Lee managed to escape with a mighty jump that placed him on top of the monument's fingers.

 _Gaara_ , Naruto thought. The look on his friend's face was so murderous and somber, _Did he really mean the blood thing?_

– Lee, take them off! – Gai-sensei instructed as he broke the blond's concentration.

– But Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people, – the teen saluted in a military fashion as he answered.

– Come on! – Gai-sensei gave a thumbs up. – I will allow it.

Lee's serious face melted into a happy smile while he sat down and removed the orange leg heaters, revealing his leg weights. There were mixed feelings about the issue. Some were surprised, some were unimpressed. Some thought it stupid and useless, Naruto thought it was cool. All in all, no one really understood how this was supposed to help but Gai-sensei looked overly confident.

– All right! I can move more easily now! – Lee declared letting go of the weights from his place at the top of the fingers.

The heaviness of the weight created crates where they landed, making all look equally shocked and surprised.

– GO LEE! – Gai-sensei encouraged.

– Yes, sir! – the teen answered, practically disappearing from sight.

His speed increasing to such a point that Gaara's sand couldn't follow up. Even though the first few kicks and punches still didn't touch the redhead, Lee was getting closer every second until he did it. He managed to asses a heavy kick on the young jinchuriki's face. The gash on his right cheek left there for everyone to see. The rest of the sand team couldn't believe their eyes.

The bobbed-haired boy kept the offence coming, managing to punch the sunanin hard on the face. Gaara went backwards. Konoha's shinobi were amazed for a moment, then, the opponent stood up and fear grew in their hearts.

– This isn't good… – Kankuro commented.

– What do you mean? – Naruto inquired taking his eyes off the match for a second.

The middle sand brother looked worried. When the blond returned his attention to the match he was stunned. Despite the fact that there was sand practically peeling off his friend's face, as if it were another skin layer, what really troubled Naruto was the look Gaara wore. It was not only a deranged look, it was one filled with bloodlust and craving for violence.

That was not his Gaara. This boy right now was nothing like the shy little redhead that clung to his teddy bear during the day and held Naruto's hand at night as not to disappear. This wasn't the innocent boy lost in the woods or the amazing sand castle builder. This was a stranger, a murderer, a monster.

The blond couldn't bring himself to believe that entirely but this Gaara was certainly frightening.

– H… hey, – he managed, – what's that? Did he dodge bushy-brow's attack with that?

– Yeah, that's the sand armor, – Kankuro replied.

– Armor?

– Normally, the shield of sand protects Gaara automatically and if the shield is bypassed by chance, the sand armor will stop the attack. That's Gaara's absolute defence.

– That can't be. There's no way to beat that! Does he have no weak points? – Naruto grumbled in frustration and fear.

– Is that all you've got? – Gaara spoke up, his armor perfectly in place by now.

Lee seemed to hesitate for a moment then, proceeded to free the bandages on his hands, positioned himself and began his attack. First, he circled Gaara with such speed that only the dust he made go up was the only proof of him holding the same position.

– Hurry up and come, – Gaara said, still in his calm voice.

– As you wish!

Next thing Gaara knew, he had received a mighty kick on his chin. The might of Lee's leg was enough to send him up but not up enough. That noticed, the konohanin began a series of continuous kicks, separating them more and more from the floor with every collision. Due to the body strain, Lee struggled with one particular kick and squeezed his eyes for a second in pain but kept going. After two more blows, Lee wrapped Gaara's body with the bandages, held him tight from the arms and began spinning downwards at breathtaking speed.

– Take this! PRIMARY LOTUS!

The impact was imminent and the damage was done. Rock Lee panted heavily on his crouched position. The sunanin was motionless but with cracks all over his body.

– It is over. I got'im.

Gai-sensei began his celebration as the rest of the gathered mob was simply too surprised to talk.

– He did it, – Naruto finally said.

– No way, this can't be, – Kankuro answered.

The proctor approached the fallen redhead only to be shocked by the view. The desert boy was literally crumbling. The chunks of sand falling into himself. It was evident that, at some point, Gaara had left a sand clone instead of receiving the Primary Lotus himself. The match was still on.

The taijutsu genius was completely out of breath and the hair on his neck rose as Gaara came out of his hideout bearing an evil looking smile and letting out a small, sinister laugh. Temari and Kankuro froze with a knowing fear. They were absolutely aware of what was happening to their little brother and to see the beast unleashed again frightened them both more that could be said in words.

– That's… – Temari couldn't finish her sentence.

– No doubt about it,… Those eyes,… "It" has awaken… the monster within him, – Kankuro assured not to anyone in particular but that caught Naruto's attention.

 _The monster within him?_ , the blond wondered looking at the Puppet Master for a second before returning his eyes to both contendants. Gaara's whole countenance completely foreign to the blond. That smirk, that malice. If Kankuro was right and there was a "monster within" his friend, Naruto was helpless. He didn't know how to deal with a thing like that. He had barely been able to assimilate the fact that he himself had a demon sealed within his body. _Could it be that Gaara is the same?_ , he hoped.

Meanwhile, Lee was receiving a painful beating from the unforgiving sand. A blow after the other, not being able to dodge any of those attacks.

– Run! – was the only thing Naruto managed to blurt out to the teen.

– The bobbed hair guy can barely move now, – Kankuro began. – Gaara is only playing with him.

 _No! Not Gaara! No!_ , Naruto thought violently but he couldn't change the reality of what his eyes were seeing.

Gaara wetted his lips in sadistic anticipation. The taijutsu ninja was all out of breath and barely able to more or less stand. As best he could, he dodged a couple of blows but that only helped to excite the redhead's demon even more.

– So useless, – Kankuro stated. – To begin with, he bobbed haired boy had the bad luck of matching up with Gaara.

– No, Lee is not a guy who will surrender to something like this, – Gai-sensei intervened.

– What? – both Naruto and Kankuro asked.

– That's because Lee is…, – the sensei drifted off.

After some specially hurtful blows, Lee spared a glance at his sensei and almost let a tear out. He assumed his taijutsu pose once again with a smile on his face and awaited for Gaara's next move. The sand came at him but he moved out of the way in a flash. Except for Gai, the rest of the spectators hung their mouth. The blond and the painted teen were so immersed on what they were seeing that they failed to listen to Gai-sensei's explanation about the Eight Gates and Lee's limits. They were simply too astounded.

This amaze grew even more when Lee, got still for a moment and began concentrating. After a couple of seconds, they could all practically see the chakra that he was emanating around himself.

– WHAT?! – Sakura called out.

– I don't know what you are trying to do, but you are going to be finished here, – Gaara's quiet voice said.

– Yes, – Lee agreed. – Either way, the next move will end everything. I can't be the only one who loses here!

More chakra accumulated creating two ascending strings of blue chakra.

– Third Gate… Gate of Life, release!

A crater was being formed at Lee's feet and even chunks of the floor were floating around.

– He's turning red, – Naruto said.

– What's happening to him? – Kankuro asked out loud.

Lee bended over his middle a little as he stated:

– Now for the Fourth Gate, the Gate of Pain… Release!

His pupils were gone, his skin had turned red and now the veins were marking heavily on his face in a similar fashion as the Hyuga's Byakugan. The bobbed haired boy flexed his knees and disappeared in a flash breaking the floor wherever he touched it. Next thing Gaara knew, a foot had made a painful collision with his chin once again but this time one kick was all it took to send him flying over the arena.

– Gaara?! – Kankuro called out worriedly.

– Where did they go? – Naruto moved his head energetically to find those two but it was Shikamaru's voice which guided them in the right direction.

Gaara was still midair, his armor cracking and Lee nowhere to be seen. Gaara's sand was finally catching up to the boy when the green spandex teen appeared in front of him. Lee gave a punch and disappeared again, reappearing at the gourd boy's back and giving him another mighty punch. Again and again and again Rock Lee moved like a blur to strike Gaara with heavy and powerful blows. Gaara began to despair. His sand armor was about to give in and his opponent didn't look anywhere near finished although his body was indeed beginning to falter.

The Fifth Gate had opened and Lee punched the redhead on the stomach, sending him directly to the floor. Still, he never got there. A force pulled him from his middle violently and the sunanin opened his eyes briefly to see Lee's bandages tied to his waist. The teen pulled the boy up and unleashed the Hidden Lotus. For a moment, everyone was blinded by the wave of dust that rose from the broken tiles. Lee landed painfully at one side of the new crater, exhausted, panting and lying on his back.

As the dust dissipated, everyone saw in fear that the redhead was still conscious. The gourd on his back having turned into a last-resource sand cushion. _Unbelievable!_ , Naruto thought.

With what was left of his chakra, Gaara lifted his right arm to summon his sand. Lee watched in horror and tried to get away from the huge hand but was unsuccessful to even bring himself to crawl. It was evident that the forbidden technique had taken its toll. The sand crept towards him ever so slowly until it seized his left arm and leg.

Naruto watched in horror. That look on his friend's face was nothing but murder intent. The blond didn't want his friend to be this way, he didn't want Gaara to enjoy hurting people, he didn't want him to spill blood, specially when it was from an innocent person. He clutched his hands tightly around the rail, unmoving and unable to do something.

Lee screamed in anticipated panic.

– Sand Coffin!

The next scream was one of agonizing pain followed by a certain taijutsu genius to lose conscience. Yet, to the redhead it wasn't enough. The sand was about to strike the once-fast boy when…

– GAARA! STOP!

That was enough.

Gaara snapped out of the monster's control at the sound of that familiar voice and the sand stopped. It sounded clear as a bell but, unlike those happy childhood days, where the voice was warm and playful, the voice of that moment sounded desperate and even scared. It was true that at some point the redhead had promised himself to speak to Naruto with the truth but it made him uneasy to think that his once friend would turn his back on him. Just like Yashamaru. Now the blond had seen him, the real him and the monster. It had been inevitable. This exams had called for it. He hadn't had a choice.

Naruto's voice had not been the only surprise, Gai-sensei had appeared out of practically nowhere to protect his student. In the end it hadn't been necessary but it was a risk he wouldn't take. By doing so, Lee lost the encounter automatically but Gaara couldn't care less. His eyes had looked directly at the blond for a moment and then to the floor in utter shame. His head began pounding painfully as he rose from his sand cushion and the rest of his weapon flew back into the newly formed gourd.

The older sand siblings and their sensei were speechless. Out of all the incredible things they had seen that day, watching the youngest member of the team spare a life in the middle of a bloodlust attack without putting a fight was the most unbelievable thing of all. It was at that precise moment that Baki remembered the blond's face.

For so long he had forgotten the minor event of Gaara's disappearance when he was younger but now that he put his full attention into the matter, he remembered the blond boy perfectly well. He remembered how surprised he had been when the redhead asked permission to say goodbye. The tenderness of both boys' words and the high hopes in their voices as those last words were spoken. _Could it be possible that the blond boy from Konoha has more power over our jinchuriki than I thought?_ , Baki wondered. After what he saw, he couldn't be blind to the possibility.

To the Sand Team it became second thought the fact that Lee stood up ready to keep fighting even if he was unconscious. What mattered to them was what happened when Naruto jumped from the balcony and ran towards the bobbed-hair teen crossing paths with Gaara. Time seemed to slow down as both jinchurikis locked their eyes for the briefest moment.

On one side, Gaara first looked ashamed, not even daring to lift his eyes from the ground. When he did, the shame turned to shock and, finally, deviated from the piercing blue orbs with a heaviness and sadness he hadn't felt in years. Naruto, on the other hand, showed only one emotion. It irradiated from every pore of his being and had many names but Gaara misinterpreted it with the thing he knew best: hate.

Naruto stopped near Lee when the medical team was arriving. He tried (to the best of his abilities) to asses the damage done to Team Gai's member.

– Bushy-brows, – he called softly.

One of the medics looked worried and called Gai-sensei to the side. The whiskered boy, unable to leave Lee's side, overheard the quick diagnostic of the medic. His eyes widened at the news in denial.

– That's… that's got to be a lie, – Naruto said in a quiet voice.

His whole body trembled as his emotions piled up inside him.

– This can't be… Tell me it isn't… – Naruto's tongue stumbled to let his words out. – What is bushy-brows supposed to do if he's told that?! He said that a failure was going to defeat a genius through hard work! CAN'T SOMETHING BE DONE?!

Kakashi-sensei rushed to Naruto before the boy could jump on the medic team for giving their diagnostic and placed a hand over the blond's mouth. They watched as Lee's body was carried away.

– Calm down Naruto.

Said boy slapped the hand from his mouth.

– But… Kakashi-sensei… He wanted to fight Neji and Sasuke so badly…

– That may have caused this unfortunate incident, – Kakashi answered and his pupil listened intently. – To make those wishes come true, he used a self-damaging forbidden jutsu to try and win. And that is the result.

The jonin made a pause still holding his student.

– He tried to abide by the wordless promise that he made with Sasuke, Neji-kun, and you, Naruto, – the boy's eyes widened again. – He desperately tried to head for the stage so he could fight you guys.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's hair.

– Don't forget that, – he finished.

They remained like that while the medic team took Lee to the hospital. Gaara couldn't find the strength to walk up the stairs and he too watched as his former opponent was taken away. The gleam of guilt making a sudden appearance in the redhead's chest though the sentiment was a little foreign to him, it intensified when he turned one last time to see the hyperactive blond. It wasn't much more than a glance but he was unable to see what he had done to the one person that didn't think of him as a monster.

His ringed-eyes closed and the sand transported him back to where his sister awaited.

– Welcome back, Gaara, – she said sweetly but he was unable to return the sentiment, his mind too busy trying to process all his emotions and how to deal with them.

The final match was very quick. The last sound shinobi, Dosu vs Akimichi Chouji. The second showed some potential but in the end he lost miserably against the much older genin. Nothing much to say about it. With that, the preliminaries were over and the Hokage came down from his seat to give the last announcements, all the winners (except for Sasuke) formed a line to listen.

– The main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month, – the Hokage began.

– We're not going to do it right here, right now? – Naruto interrupted.

– The month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations.

– What do you mean? – Neji asked.

– In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also time preparation for you candidates.

– I still don't understand, – Kankuro said rudely. – Explain.

– This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better. It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other but the main matches will not be like that. There are those who had revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month.

All the winners took a moment to assimilate what the Hokage had said.

– So I want to let you guys go, but there is something important we must do before the main matches, – the old man said with a hint of humor.

– What is it?! I have to hurry and train! – Naruto began to say with impatience.

– Don't get so hasty, – the Third recommended. – Take a paper from the box Anko is holding.

– I'll walk, so take it in turns, – said kunoichi instructed. – Take just one.

Following the instructions everyone took a piece of paper and opened it to reveal a number. Morino Ibiki asked each shinobi their numbers as he wrote something down on his writing clipboard and the Hokage proceeded to explain.

– We will now tell you the matchups for the tournament.

– WHAT?!

Naruto was as loud as ever.

– That's what we drew for? – Shikamaru seconded.

– Ibiki, show them the match ups.

– Sir, – Ibiki turned his clipboard for everyone to see.

Most of the participants were quite satisfied with whom they would face. Naruto was especially looking forwards to fulfill his vow. Gaara was both relieved and saddened that he wouldn't face Naruto on the first round but if both won, there would still be the chance of fighting each other. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that but he decided to take one step at a time. Without really noticing what else was being said, the ring-eyed boy played on his mind over and over again the way Naruto had looked at him when they crossed paths.

 _He hates me_ , was his conclusion. _He thinks of me as the monster I am_. This became his new mantra and ire began to bubble inside him.


	2. Part 2

A/N: _'Phew'_ This was quite a long ride. It took me longer because, I focused a little too much on the second arc of my other story: Asgardian Princess (if you are looking for a crossover between Thor and Atlantis the lost empire, feel free to visit it any time ^_^), buuuuut I'm done with this part (yey!). I mentioned on the first part that I might do 2 or 3 parts of this story depending on the development of it. So, as you might have guessed, this will be a 3 part story because it calls for it XD.

Thank you for being so patient with me I hope this was worth the long wait. I, for one, liked the outcome of this chap.

Please enjoy.

All rights to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Part 2

Days began to drip little by little. Gaara spent most of his time locked away in his room under the heavy surveillance of the rest of the team. It's not that he couldn't have sneaked away but rather he didn't want to stumble upon certain hyperactive, knucklehead boy. He wasn't sure how HE would react when the last string snapped. In Gaara's mind there was no doubt that it would snap and so, he sulked and grimaced in his room.

Gaara tried to forget what he would eventually have to face with the blond by forcing his mind to think about the upcoming match instead. Uchiha Sasuke. The name itself sounded important but what little he was able to learn about the boy during the first two phases and the preliminaries was really limited. Well, to be honest with himself, he hadn't actually tried to learn everything he could about his opponents. Least of all, Naruto's companions.

True, the blond had shared most of the current information he possessed but Baki had filled in some other gaps such as the Uchihas' genocide at the hands of Sasuke's older brother, the isolation of the boy and his, unusual, but serious statement, that he would avenge his clan. With that, he made a couple of notes to himself. He could be this Uchiha boy. Alone and without a good purpose. Without someone or something positive to look forward to. Up until now, Naruto's words alone had helped him stay "sane". They had promised to get stronger, to be the best ninjas they could be, to fight one another to see who was better. Now Gaara's doubts grew with each passing day feeding his anguish and anger.

Temari and Kankuro were the ones struggling more with their little brother's behavior. It's not as if Gaara was too sociable to begin with but back in Suna he would at least roam through their apartment from time to time or would go out to walk through the city at night. Both older siblings had followed him around a couple of times and noticed that, eventually, all of the redhead's strolls ended up in some playground where he would sit on the swings, sometimes for hours, before eventually coming home. Odd indeed.

Kankuro remembered when he first saw it with his own eyes, quite a strange view to be honest. Suna's most powerful weapon looking so little and alone on that swing. Eyes lost in remembrance. Or, at least, that's what it seemed. Sometimes he had wished to join the redhead there so his little brother wouldn't be so lonely but the mere thought of his father finding out about the outrage was enough to stop him.

Nevertheless, they could feel the difference now and it was unsettling (to put it simple). Gaara had deliberately locked himself away. They also noticed that Baki knew (or suspected) something more but wouldn't let them on just yet. Both certainly felt at a loss here and they hated it, tension growing even more as the full moon night approached. The familiarity of the sensation invading them as the willpower to remain close to the young jinchuriki diminished with every passing day.

Gaara's mind was a chaos, even more than usual. Mother was screaming and squirming its way out of her prison. The ring-eyed boy felt the painful poundings against his skull like never before. He just wanted it all to stop and was willing to do anything to get some peace.

 _Blood!_ , mother screamed.

 _BLOOD!_ , mother demanded.

Stumbling a little, he got up to open his door, at least enough so he could have a quick peek of the living room. Temari wasn't there and Kankuro was busy with Karasu. Furthermore, the middle sand sibling had his back to the door. As for Baki, Gaara wasn't so sure so he used his third eye to dissipate any doubts. It was a hard to focus considering the terrible migraine but after five painful minutes, Gaara was satisfied and got away with ease. The sand transported him to the roof. From there, he simply began running. It would be some time before anyone noticed.

The question now was, where to go? Where could he go to satisfy mother?

That sound ninja hadn't been good enough but it had appeased the demon for a couple of days. Usually, Gaara would be capable of having Shukaku under control but with Naruto's last expression towards him, it had been difficult. The gourd boy had been holding back the bloodlust but now it was too strong to push it back. Therefore, he went to the only place he could think of going.

After some tortuous minutes, Gaara finally made it to the playground. Considering the hour, it would be highly unlikely to find children there, they surely had to be at school. That was fortunate considering the sunanin's mood but there was a flaw in the jinchuriki's plan. Someone was in the playground. Gaara took a deep breath and walked to the swings from the back with slow pacing.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the squeaking of the moving swing. The boy recognized the person sitting on those sacred seats. For a moment he thought that this person would be good for a sacrifice so he got close stealthily. Still, he must have made some sort of noise or her senses must have been enhanced a lot because she looked back and found him standing a few paces back. Her pearly eyes met his. Then she suddenly stood up and bowed in acknowledgement.

– I… I'm sorry. I… I didn't see you before. D… do you want to use the swings? – Hinata stuttered.

Gaara looked at her intently, debating on whether or not he should kill her then and there. The demon screamed "YES!" but his conscience yelled "NO!". It was puzzling how this girl had already escaped from an immediate death (courtesy of his sand) twice. Then he remembered why he had let her live the first time. That's when he decided that he would keep her alive for a while longer so he could speak his mind to someone. He could still kill her if she mocked him.

On the other hand, Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers and toes, unsure of what to do or say. She had "spoken" to this boy only once and she had seen with her own eyes what he was capable of doing. She was scared of that possibility but then again, he could have already killed her if he wanted to. Being entirely honest with herself, she was certain she wasn't fast enough to outrun him, let alone strong enough to defeat him. Shino and Kiba had told her while she was at the hospital how things had turned out for the last couple matches, specially Gaara's fight against Lee and how the redhead had nearly killed the konohanin without mercy. Yet, here they were.

The gourd boy surprised Hinata by unbuckling said gourd and placing it near him but out of the swing's way.

– Sit, – he ordered.

She complied by sitting on the swing she had been using before, to Gaara's left. Minutes passed by in awkward silence. The Hyuga heiress went from looking at him to setting her eyes on the ground, swinging softly.

– You're out of the hospital, – Hinata jumped a little at the suddenly spoken obviousness. He didn't look at her.

– Y… yes. I got out a w… while ago, – she answered shyly.

– Are you better? – it felt real strange to Gaara to ask for someone else's well being but his limited people skills couldn't tell him what else to say.

Hinata blinked but allowed a warm smile on her features.

– I am. I s… still need to be monitored for a while b… but I'm better. Th… Thank you for asking, – he still wouldn't look.

– What were you thinking about before I got here? – he asked, eyes lost beyond the limits of the playground.

Hinata blushed at the memory and was highly unsure of whether or not it was good to share her thoughts with a complete stranger. She didn't know the first thing about him but his name, where he was from and some extent of his sand jutsu. That alone scared her. Nonetheless, there was something in his eyes, the smallest hint of sadness and loneliness, that reminded her of a certain blond. She decided to go for the truth.

– I… I was thinking that I'm s… still not good enough. I need to become stronger s… so that I can prove my w… worth.

That caught the redhead's attention. He dared nothing more than a brief side glance before replying.

– Your worth?

Her eyes became sad.

– Yes. There're many that th… think of me as unworthy of the main branch and heir of m… my clan. There're many that see me as a useless ninja too. I was t… trying to think of a way to b… become stronger so that I c… can prove myself worthy of Naruto-kun's words, – the last part escaped from her mouth.

The moment she noticed she blushed wildly and covered her mouth with her left hand. Gaara's head finally turned to her. The mention of his, probably, ex-friend was all he needed to give her his full, undivided attention.

– I had meant to ask, why did his words seemed to affect you so much during the preliminaries? – he had been looking a way into the topic and she had given him that, unknowingly. He was going to make the best out of it but he needed to be careful not to let his true thoughts pour out without measurement.

Hinata was still as red as a tomato but he had made a question. She felt obliged to answer.

– I… I… th… think i… it's be… cause, – she swallowed and her heart thumped hard, – I've… al… ways… ad… mired… him.

Gaara looked at her patiently. Her stuttering was now worse but he had asked.

– Admired him?

Her blush diminished, only covering her cheeks. She nodded.

– He has always been alone. Few parents would let their children even play with him for some reason I still don't understand. He has many defects. He wasn't a genius in the academy. He has no real talent for genjutsu and his taijutsu needs a lot of work. He is loud and hyperactive with an attention problem, – up to this point Gaara was unable to understand the meaning of only saying the worst of his friend. He was getting angry to be honest, – but, – he froze, – he never gives up. He is aware of his flaws and works very hard to be better, stronger. He believes in his own strength and is determined to grow even if he has to do it alone. Despite all the hate he has encountered, he smiles and offers his friendship unconditionally. It's just who he is.

Gaara blinked and looked down.

– But what happens when he hates? What happens when someone he thought of as friend disappoints him or betrays him?

Hinata looked at Suna's jinchuriki for a moment with curious eyes, assessing how to best answer him. She looked at the sky, the clouds floating by with ease.

– I doubt he could hate a friend, – she paused. – Be disappointed, maybe. Get angry at them, most likely, – she giggled, – but I doubt he could hate a friend. Let alone forget them or push them away. He believes in powerful bonds. I think he values them the most. That's why he would rather work things out than shove people away. Like I said, he has been alone for so long I don't think he wants to feel that way ever again or let anyone experience the feeling themselves, – Hinata's soothing voice came to a sudden halt, not even realising that she wasn't stuttering.

Gaara did notice though. He thought about her words and what he knew to be facts of his friend's personality. Hinata had been right about everything. She might even be right about the last part she spoke.

– Do you think that someone like him would still want to talk things out? Even if time has gone by? Do you believe he could forgive a friend that has wronged him and ran away for a long time? – he knew the answer but he needed to hear it outloud.

– Yes, – Hinata said with a soft but firm voice.

– He sounds like someone worthy of admiring. Do you know why everyone hated him?

Hinata looked back at him.

– He definitely is but, like I said, I'm afraid not. Beyond him being an orphan with lots of trouble at becoming a ninja I don't know why everyone shut him out. It hasn't really been until recently that many of my former classmates at the academy began hanging out with him more frequently.

Gaara became thoughtful but the silence was no longer uncomfortable. He was satisfied with her talk and had decided to spare her once again. Even his bloodlust had been reduced by her words and mother's voice was very distant now. Everything seemed to be calming down when a new voice was heard.

– HEY YOU! THE REDHEAD!

Hinata and Gaara both looked at the entrance and saw a genin about a year or two older than them with other two ninjas, probably his team. Gaara recognized him as the ninja that had been bothering him ever since he came back to Konoha.

– I've finally figured why you looked so damn familiar, – said the teen as he approached the swings. – Must have been all that scowling and that new tattoo but you're certainly the weird boy that used to play with the monster.

Gaara's scowl crawled back on his features.

– I remember you used to carry around a teddy bear, – the konohanin said with a mocking tone. – What happened to it? Are you still carrying it around inside that thing or did that freak destroyed it for you?

Now Gaara remembered the three teens standing in front of him and Hinata.

"– _Don't, – a boy said putting up one of his arms as a barrier._

– _Why not? – Gaara asked._

– _He is a freak, – the boy said._

– _My mommy says he is a demon, – a girl followed up._

– _My dad says the same. Says that boy is the reason the Fourth is dead, – another boy continued._

– _Yes that too, – the first picked up the conversation. – He is a monster."_

– Y… you must b… be mis… taken, – the Hyuga heiress interceded, placing herself in between. – G… Gaara-kun is from… Sunagakure. This is the… f… first time he comes to our vi… llage.

– I would highly suggest that if you don't know, you keep your mouth shut, – he addressed her rudely.

– That's right Shoutaro. I was there too that time as well as Koichi so shut up, – the girl said harshly.

Hinata was clearly confused and taken aback.

– This guy was here a couple of years ago. I always wondered why he seemed so close to that stupid blond. Makes sense to know it was because he is from out of town, – the one named Shoutaro kept going. – What I don't understand is why after all our warnings you always kept going back to the likes of him. He is a loser and a mon…

Shoutaro was cut short by a mighty punch on the cheek. He had been thrown back almost to the entrance of the playground. The sand was retracting back to the gourd when Gaara finally stood up, a dangerous aura around him like never before this team of teenagers had felt.

– Loser? Says the idiot that didn't even make it to the second phase, – he said as he stood in front of the trio.

– What's wrong with you? – the one named Koichi barked.

Gaara didn't even flinch.

– We have told you before, that guy is nothing but bad news. He is a m…

Koichi found himself being punched as well on his middle by the sand. He bent and knelt, out of breath.

– Try saying that one more time, I dare you, – Gaara hissed but his eyes were wide with deranged killing intent.

The threesome trembled and felt small in comparison with the boy. It was obvious that he was no ordinary ninja and their slow minds were finally catching up. They tried to move back but they realized that sand had already seized their ankles and was making its way to the upper body. The girl was about to scream in fear but the sand covered her mouth before she could even blink. Gaara smirked.

Hinata was shaking as well, one hand in front of her mouth, the other wrapped across her stomach. Her eyes were wide in fear and she had gone mute but she knew that if she did nothing, Gaara was most likely going to kill the unfortunate team. She had to be brave, she had to be stronger.

One leg moved forward. Then the other. Then again the left leg. Then the right. Slowly she managed to walk up to the redhead right when the sand had finally covered the teens' faces.

– G… Gaa… Gaara-kun, – her left hand made contact with his left shoulder.

Sand was about to strike her in a flash. She closed her eyes to embrace the pain but it never came. Hinata dared open one of her eyes slightly. The sand was retracting into the gourd. Even that which had been covering the panicked team except for the bunch covering their mouths.

– If you dare utter a word of what was said and done here, I will kill you, – Gaara said to the trio.

They got up as best they could for their wobbly legs weren't of much help and began running with all their might. They believed the redhead and were not going to jeopardize their lives any more than necessary.

As for Hinata, she just witnessed everything, not really sure of how to face the ring-eyed boy anymore. It was disturbing to see the unleashed storm when just a moment before all seemed so calm. She was reminded of the stories about the desert itself, how cruel and unforgiving it could be. It was the perfect metaphor for this boy indeed. Hinata trembled.

– You, – Gaara turned his head enough to get a side glance of the girl. – Come.

It was an order and Hinata knew it. She was very scared but as soon as the redhead began walking, she followed close behind. Silently, almost as if he had placed a leash around her neck and was dragging her through the streets. Her head low and her lower lip slightly trembling. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going, only able to wonder what Gaara wanted to do with her.

Next thing she knew, she had bumped into a soft wall of sand. Her eyes shot up, looking at the redhead first and then around her. He had taken the Hyuga girl to the only other public place in Konoha that actually brought him good memories. Ichiraku Ramen.

To say that Hinata was surprised is an understatement. She couldn't bring herself to actually understand what Gaara was doing or why he had taken her to a food stand. But, to the boy, this seemed quite the only thing he could do. He needed to speak to her and those insufferable teens had ruined the mood back at the playground. He feared that, should he remain out in the open, his inner monster would get out again. The young jinchuriki had barely been able to contain himself in order to not hurt Hinata once so he thought better to go to another special spot to talk things out.

He signaled in and waited until the girl was seated to follow.

– Welcome! – they were received by Ayame's warm voice. – Oh… Haven't we met?

The surprise and confusion in the heiress' features were evident. Hinata could only look between both the young woman and the foreign until Teuchi got back from behind the stand.

– Oh! Aren't you Naruto's friend? It certainly has been a while. You have grown up so much. Last time you came you were so little, – he said with a smile. – Let me remember your name.

– Ah! You're right dad, – realization dawning on Ayame's face. – Let's see. Mmm…

– GAARA! – both said at the same time.

Hinata's surprise grew even more at this statement. Naruto's friend? When? It's not that she resented the blond having friends, she was happy for him but why had he never mentioned the redhead. What in the world was going on? Counting Teuchi and Ayame, this day five people had confirmed Gaara's presence in Konoha sometime in the past. Meanwhile, the sunanin had gone mute, arms crossed in front of his chest and a stoic visage.

Teuchi and Ayame were celebrating their excellent memory when Shukaku's jinchuriki closed his eyes and sighed.

– It has been a long time indeed, – he said still serious.

– Ha! But here you are now and with a very pretty girl, I might add, – Teuchi continued with a bright smile and a funny gleam on his eyes. – Here, let me treat you guys properly.

Hinata blushed deeply at the insinuating tone.

– Father! Stop bothering them. They might not even be together like that, – Ayame scolded her father.

– What is there to misinterpret? They are young and it's only natural that people come together during spring, – Teuchi kept going, totally oblivious of Hinata's response.

The girl in question had turned almost purple. Her pearly eyes as wide as plates. She tried to deny things by putting up her hands and shaking them in a negative response.

– Y… y… yo… you g… got it a… all… wr… wrong, – her voice almost inaudible.

Gaara wasn't even paying attention, having found much more interesting the new menu that had been put up. Beyond that, everything was still the same in the small place. Even the scent of the food hadn't changed so he assumed that the flavor hadn't either. He remembered when Naruto had first brought him there, the welcoming voices of the owner and his daughter, the simple chatter from the blond, the warmth of the ramen in his stomach. Yes, almost nothing had changed except for the company. Instead of the boisterous blond he was now in company of a quiet bluenette. A quite reddened bluenette, he pointed out in his mind.

He finally noticed the girl's struggle to speak up when Teuchi served them only one bowl of ramen, a big one, but still, only the one. Gaara blinked unable to understand what Hinata was trying to say.

– I didn't know you now served like this, – the redhead said as he took a pair of chopsticks.

– Ha ha! Well, this is the special couple-bowl, – he answered with a smirk.

– I guess it's adequate since we are two. Should be easier to wash only one dish instead of two, – Gaara responded with sincerity and began eating.

The other three stared at him not really sure of whether he was joking or not but seeming as Gaara didn't look as the joking type they guessed he truly believed that this was the sole reason for having a big bowl instead of two small ones. Ayame slapped her father's arm slightly and Hinata looked at the redhead still a little blushed. The foreign noticed.

– Are you not hungry? Or does the idea of eating from the same bowl than me makes you uncomfortable? – he asked in his monotone voice but actually feeling a twinge of sadness and anger placed on the pit of his stomach.

– Ah! – Hinata jumped in surprise, – No, no, you got it all wrong Gaara-kun. I thought you would find it uncomfortable to share… with… me.

Her voice hushed at the last part.

– If you are hungry, then eat, – he answered flatly but those ugly feelings disappeared.

– Thanks.

Hinata took a pair of chopsticks and began eating as well. They ate in silence until the bowl was empty. Teuchi smiled and took it away as Gaara was placing his discarded sticks inside the dish. Hinata left hers on the side. She suspected that the redhead had brought her for something more than lunch so she waited for him to speak up. It wasn't long. Arms crossed over his chest and eyes looking forwards, Gaara began.

– I met Naruto seven years ago. We were five. For some reason I can't fully understand, Naruto asked me to be his friend. I accepted and we were together for little over a week until someone came looking for me. Apparently my father wanted me home and moved all his influence in order to find me. Rumors spread like fire about a redhead that could use sand jutsus in the Hidden Leaf Village so I was found rather quickly and taken back.

– Oh! So that's why Naruto looked so sad, – Teuchi intervened.

Both Gaara and Hinata looked at the man so he elaborated.

– I'm assuming that this was after you left. He came here and looked very sad. He wouldn't say what happened so I just treated him to one of my special recipes. It makes sense that he was feeling low once you left but he insisted that he needed energy to train real hard in order to get stronger or something along those lines, – the man laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head. – But don't mind me. Sorry for interrupting.

Teuchi turned around and left the two kids quiet for a minute.

– Now I understand that Gaara-kun is the one he used to talk about, – Hinata finally spoke up with a small smile on her lips, all the pieces clicking into place in her mind.

Gaara turned to see her.

– He did?

– During the academy he worked very hard always saying that there was a friend he needed to get stronger for. No one actually believed him when he spoke of a friend. Once someone even asked him who would want to be his friend and that ended up in quite a fight. Since then, he would only mention this friend in whispers but I know that he never forgot about that promise. I think I simply assumed that he was speaking of Sasuke-kun. Never crossed my mind that he had met a foreign, let alone someone as strong as you Gaara-kun, – Hinata confided. – I understand why he wanted to become stronger and he has indeed. You have been his motivation after all.

The boy was unable to tear his eyes from her. He had seldom encountered people that not only smiled at him but that spoke with such softness about him. It was nice and, though he wouldn't openly admit it, he had missed this tone. Hinata was the one to break the eye contact. She believed that if Naruto had given this boy a chance, she could as well because, up until now Gaara had not hurt her, had he?

– Uhm… Teuchi-san, c… could you tell me the time, please? – she asked.

– Sure. It's 3:45.

– Oh no! It can't be this late already, – she looked distressed and was about to stand up.

– Before you go, – Gaara's voice stopped her, – I swear that if you say anything about what we talked here, I will kill you. For now, it must remain a secret.

Hinata's stomach flipped a little.

– D… don't worry. I won't. You can trust me, – she smiled at him again.

Gaara looked her in the eye and simply nodded, allowing her to go. The redhead remained on his seat for a while longer until he decided that he had to go back to the apartment before his team tore the whole village appart.

– I will send someone to pay for the food, – he said as an afterthought and about to step out of the place.

– That's alright Gaara. Consider it a congratulations gift, – Teuchi answered.

– Congratulations?

– For getting another friend. Quite a pretty one I may add.

Gaara blinked but said nothing else. Next thing Teuchi and Ayame knew, the redhead was nowhere to be found.

Just like the last time, his siblings were completely freaking out. Kankuro yelled at him even more than last time and even Temari dared to raise her voice against him as well. Still it was strange to see Baki so quiet, lurking in the corner. Odd for sure. The jinchuriki knew that he was planning something and it would be a fool's errand to ignore this fact. He would have to watch his back if he was to help Naruto.

– Shut up! – Gaara finally demanded.

He felt in no mood to be lectured. He had had a pleasant afternoon and this fools were not going to mess up with his day. Yes, the full moon was close. Yes, he had felt the usual increase in bloodlust. No, he had not killed anyone. No, he had not forgotten about the Kazekage's plan. It truly irritated him when the questions were thrown in quick succession and with no space in between to respond when the answers were so simple. He could have cleared things out fairly easy, trouble was, he didn't want to give away any answers.

– Temari, – he extended his hand at the very surprised kunoichi, – give me money.

– W… What? – to say she was surprised was an understatement.

Not only her but the two males were astounded. The redhead, on the other hand, remained mute but with his hand extended, ready to receive the bills. Temari blinked and gulped but finally managed the courage to ask with a frown.

– What for? You never use it.

– That's my business and none of yours, – the youngest narrowed his eyes.

The female looked at her sensei waiting for his approval. Since the eldest simply nodded, she took out from her pouch a small purse. They had not brought that much money, only the necessary for food and the apartment's rental but considering Gaara had not been eating (much), there had been a surplus of a couple bills. She handed those to the boy and the jinchuriki walked to the door once again.

– WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?! – Kankuro bursted.

– Out, – Gaara responded simply and left.

– Follow him, – Baki instructed.

Both siblings assented and did as instructed. Their little brother was acting stranger than usual. Never before had he asked for money and the curiosity was simply too much to waste any time complaining about Baki's command. A thousand and one things crossed both sibling's minds about what could the young one desire so much to perform such a normal deed as paying. As they followed the young one around, Kankuro's mind went from small knives to huge torture devices, each one bigger than the previous. Temari's ideas were a little less pointy but no less disturbing. She thought of torture guide books or even some work of art that depicted the violence of war. They almost lost track of time while the redhead walked through the streets as if he knew them by heart.

It took them over an hour to solve the mystery and by that point they had already grown tired of the small one's stalling. They were sure Gaara knew he was being followed, he was a ninja afterall. Curiosity (and quite frankly, fear) was the only thing that kept the siblings going as their imaginations became more a more creative. Therefore, it came as a surprise when they saw Gaara walk into a restaurant. Food? He wanted to **pay** for **food**? Why on Earth would he pay for his food? And why choose a ramen stand out of all things? The elders looked at each other in confusion. Should they be worried or not? For the time being they decided to wait and see what happened.

Meanwhile, inside Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi was astonished to see the redhead twice in a day and with really so little time apart from his last visit. Still, he and Ayame smiled, welcoming the sand ninja once again.

– What can I get you? – Ayame asked.

Gaara thought for a moment.

– I want what you served me the first time Naruto brought me here. You gave me something different this afternoon.

– Hmph, – Teuchi said in concentration. – What did I get you that time? I guess it was Naruto's favorite. I will have it in a moment.

The man smiled, giving his back to the boy to cook. Ayame kept up a cheerful chatter as she served the redhead a beverage. He wanted to forget his teammates and this stupid plan. He had never really gone against the Kazekage's wishes so explicitly but he really didn't want to be part of the invasion. Never cared about it. If he was there at that precise moment it was all because of Naruto. He owed Suna nothing. Not loyalty, not love, not even respect. Kami, even the people at Ichiraku were far kinder to him than anyone in Suna and, therefore, deserved to be spared.

Gaara considered all this in his mind wanting nothing else but to go to Naruto's place and tell him everything. Yet, he was very well aware that his siblings were outside. He didn't care that they had followed him to Ichiraku but he definitely couldn't let them see how he ran to the blond. At the moment, he was doing nothing wrong so they didn't have a reason to intervene and he wasn't jeopardizing the last strand of sanity he had for anything in the world. Therefore, he sat there, waiting patiently for his bowl. After about ten minutes, his portion of miso ramen with extra pork was served. It certainly smelled like the one he had had all those years ago, he took the chopsticks and dug in.

The redhead ate slowly, savoring each and every flavor, allowing all the good memories to flood his mind. He needed to do that if he was going to manage through the night without killing anyone. He just needed to make it till the next day and he would go talk to Naruto. That he vowed. If Hinata's words were to be trusted, Gaara could still count the blond as his friend.

After he finished, he paid for the food and left, both Ayame and Teuchi wished him luck in phase 3 and waved him farewell. The boy began walking around Konoha once again, closely followed by his siblings until he reached a playground. He was tempted to go in and just sit on the swings, like he always did, but there were still some people around so he decided that it was far too dangerous. Another confrontation like he had had with those despicable teens and he wouldn't be able to hold back. He had been lucky to have found Hinata earlier, this time he was alone. He would rather not drag any more attention towards himself than necessary. Considering this, Gaara decided that going back was simply the best choice so he did. He would deal with the world next morning.

Back in the apartment, the redhead went directly to the roof and remained there the whole night. Meanwhile, his siblings reported everything to their sensei who was actually as surprised as the younger ones, though his features didn't really show it.

– That's alright. I have instructions from Lord Kazekage. The invasion will start tomorrow, most likely after the encounter with the Uchiha boy so be ready, – Baki said.

– Yes sir, – the siblings answered.

Both of them began preparing their weapons as the minutes dripped by. Evening becoming night, night becoming morning. Gaara was highly irritated. There had been no gap for escaping quietly during the night and there had been any less chances that morning since there were a lot of important people going to the arena, including his father. The security was very high and, whatever move he made, would have been noticed by older shinobi and notified to Baki. Therefore, he had to wait.

His team made it to the appointed place about an hour earlier and waited. The proctor was already there alongside some early comers but still, the place was relatively empty. Gaara watched as the place filled up. Some of the contenders came as well. He watched the Hyuga boy arrive, closely followed by the bug boy and the sleepy fellow. The place began to fill with screaming and enthusiast fanatics, feudal lords and ladies and, of course, the Hokage. Yet, there was no sign from neither Naruto nor the Uchiha. What could the blond be possibly doing that meant more than the exam?

The redhead had to admit that it had crossed his mind once or twice to go to the Hokage, tell him everything about the stupid plan and be done with it. But then again, Baki had been watching and Gaara hadn't really thought about how to approach the matter. He suspected that this kind of topics required a reasonable level of tact that he simply didn't possess. Besides, he was sure that once he revealed the Kazekage's plan, there would be consequences for him. He could be added to the Bingo Book for high treason or suspected as a double agent. Either way he would be forced to stay away of Naruto to keep him safe so the jinchuriki decided there was no need for that if he kept quiet, thus, he did.

The pyrotechnics were shot in the air, omening that the beginning of the competition was close. Only a couple more minutes away. Gaara was growing impatient. The new proctor was about to call out for the first encounter (making Naruto lose automatically if he didn't hurry) when a loud noise was heard above the excitement. _Are those hooves?_ , the gourd boy thought.

Suddenly, the blond appeared through the gate as if having been shot through it. Like always, his grace and elegance were noted on the way his face hit the ground.

– How troublesome… – Shikamaru said as he helped Naruto to his feet.

The blond blinked an regained consciousness in a flash.

– Everyone, run! – he said hurriedly. – The entire village's bulls… the bulls are going after everyone dattebayo!

– What're you talking about? – Shikamaru asked tiredly.

– I'm serious dattebayo! There were so many of them! – he made a pause and looked around.

No one moved and most looked at him as if he was crazy. He didn't mind.

– Huh? Where's Sasuke? – the blond asked giving a more thorough look around.

– That Dosu guy who was supposed to fight me isn't here either.

– Hey, you two, – the proctor said. – Stop looking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd.

Only then did Naruto look up to see the amount of people gathered for the event. They all became very serious.

– You guys are the main players in the upcoming matches.

It was obvious just how important this event was for everyone but if it hadn't begun yet, it was due to the missing presence of a very important figure. Up until that point, Gaara had been keeping in check every emotion, barely able to "ignore" Naruto though he could feel those blue orbs on him every now and then. Nonetheless, the moment the Kazekage stepped into the main balcony, the boy couldn't help the scrunching of his nose, the frown of his brow or the tensing of each and every muscle in his body. He really hated that man.

– Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today, – the Hokage began. – We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please, enjoy the matches.

The public cheered and applauded and the proctor turned to look at the contestants.

– There're some things I need to tell you before the matches, – he took something out of his vest. – Look at this.

Some of the present were startled, including Naruto. It was a new battle arrangement chart that excluded Dosu completely.

– There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against again.

Gaara felt the surge of bloodlust rise as he remembered what happened that night. His hand opened and closed as if about to jump and kill someone.

– Hey! Hey! – Naruto's voice brought him back to his senses. His hand stopped twitching.

– What? – the proctor asked a bit annoyed.

– Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. What're we going to do? – concern evident in his voice, something Gaara didn't like all that much.

– If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default, – the proctor answered.

At this words, Naruto was perplexed and looked back at the entrance wishing he could lure his eternal rival into the arena on time with nothing but his mind. Gaara considered this for a moment. If the blond was so sure that fighting against that Uchiha boy was worth it, then perhaps he should have paid more attention to the dark haired boy. Then again, Naruto was Naruto and most things tended to amaze him.

– Listen up, – the proctor got their attention again. – Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there're no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide the match is over, I will stop the fight. Don't argue with me over it. Got it? – he paused a moment to let everything sink in. – Now, the first match is: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room.

Everyone moved a bit slowly towards the staircase, the redhead sending a good luck wish towards the blond. If this match was anything like the preliminaries, it was going to be tough.

– You look like you want to say something, – the Hyuga said mockingly when they were face to face.

Naruto lifted his fist, a wild look on his countenance.

– I told you before. I vow to win.

Neji's Byakugan activated, a smirk on his face as he took his taijutsu posture.

– When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes, – Gaara glowered at the teen.

– Stop chattering, and lets begin, – Naruto retorted as a strong gust of wind blew all around the arena.

– Now, first match, – the proctor agreed. – Begin!

For what seemed an eternity, nothing moved and not a sound could be heard. The redhead's eyes were unmoving. Neji gave a tentative step forwards.

Naruto remained still.

Neji opened his stance just a bit more.

Naruto didn't move again.

A second more… and kunais were flying. Neji dodged them all with great speed. Naruto closed the distance between them. His fist easily dismissed by the Hyuga genius. Naruto flipped, took momentum and attacked again. Neji eluded the fist with a smirk as well as the many quick punches the blond threw at him. The blond jumped closer and was met by one of those chakra infused palms. Naruto stumbled backwards, looking how the Hyuga prepared his fingers to damage his tenketsu. The whiskered-boy could barely move and the redhead clenched his fists with more strength.

Somehow, Naruto managed to roll backwards again, holding his right shoulder, right where his opponent had made contact. Apparently the young genius missed the point by little. Naruto breathed heavily.

– Now you understand that you have no chance of winning, – Neji said, never losing that mocking tone of his.

The blond smiled confidently.

– That was just a test to see how strong you are, – he stood up while Neji tensed at his words. – The real battle starts now dattebayo. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

With a _poof_ , four shadow clones appeared. Gaara nodded slightly. This was interesting.

– Don't underestimate me! – the clones said and Gaara agreed. – Got it?

They attacked, encircling the teen until one of them found an entry and kicked. From where he stood, Gaara noticed the lack of impact. Neji had jumped, not receiving the kick but rather repositioning himself. When the next attack came, Neji began his offense. He jumped an turned in the air to deposit two perfectly aimed kicks at two of the clones. These disappeared. The next two tried from behind but Neji re-guided their attacks to the front and then hit them with his Gentle Fist, making them disappear as well. All was silent for the briefest moment.

– He has eyes in the back of his head too? – Naruto muttered as he saw his opponent walk to his last clone, raise it and dispel it.

– Become Hokage, eh? – the Hyuga said in a mocking tone. – You can't like this. I can figure out a lot of things… with these eyes. Your talent is determined when you're born. In other words, everything is predetermined at birth.

Naruto was visibly shaken by this words. Trembling out of rage.

– Why… Why do you always try to label things like that dattebayo?

– Then, are you trying to say that anyone can become Hokage if they try hard enough? – Neji's measured voice carried out the hurtful words. – Only a few are chosen to become Hokage. Look at reality closely! Those who become Hokage are born with that fate. It's not something you can become because you want to. It's already determined by fate. People are different. They can only live in the indisputable flow of life but there is only one fate that everyone possesses.

There was a pause.

– And that's death.

Naruto's eyes widened. As much as the redhead hated the Hyuga guy, Gaara could agree with only the last part of his statement. It was definitely the fate all things had in common. No matter who they were, where they were or the specie. What was alive, was bound to die.

– So… So what?! – the blond never failed to interrupt his meditations. – I don't give up so easily dattebayo! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto's energy never ceased to amaze the sand user but it was definitely one of the virtues of his friend that he admired the most. The whole pack of Narutos went directly at the adversary at once. Still, it wasn't enough because the Byakugan user dodged each and every last attack with ease until…

– I told you that I'm not that stupid, – Neji said with a smirk, began running with haste towards a particular Naruto and asserted a Gentle Fist directly to the heart. – The one who attacked the least because he feared his tenketsu would be hit. The more you attacked me, the more that one stood out.

Naruto let out a mouthful of blood while his body trembled without being really able to move. The clones began dissipating and Gaara's body became stiff. He wanted to kill that Hyuga boy so bad. Unlike Hinata where his conscience screamed "NO!", with this male all the voices agreed with a simple "YES!" but he just couldn't do it now. Not in front of Naruto. Last time he had harmed someone (his opponent, no less), Naruto had reacted in a very negative way and the fact that the redhead hadn't been able to talk things out with the blond over that encounter, forced him to swallow the bloodlust towards this hideous Hyuga boy. All he could do at the moment was watch and wait.

– You're the real one, – Neji bragged not even bothering to take away his hand from the point he had inflicted so much damage.

Naruto crumbled.

– That's why I told you that it was useless, – the other kept going, looking down on the blond as if the poor thing was an animal.

Still, that the blond laughed with difficulties was not Neji's idea of victory.

– I told you…, – Naruto looked up with a defying smile,– not to come to conclusions on your own.

Neji blinked and the next moment, the Naruto on the ground disappeared with a loud _poof_. To say that Neji was surprised is an understatement.

– I've been attacking you with everything I had dattebayo! – Kyubi's vessel screamed as he jumped on his opponent.

Yet, the punch never met its mark. What Gaara could see was a kind of powerful chakra release that had blocked his friend's hand. Next, it wasn't just the blockade, the guy spun around a few turns and rejected any possible attacks from Naruto.

– What was that? – the blond inquired in everyone's name.

– Did you think you had won? – that hateful smirk back in place as Naruto stood up.

– Damn you. Don't underestimate me!

More clones appeared and surrounded the genius. The second got in position and spun again as the clones closed on him. The chakra shield came up again, the attacks were deflected and the clones were destroyed. To the redhead, it appeared the guy had a defense almost as good as his (because he would never admit that this technique could be even better than his sand) and his hate for the teen only increased. The wish to squash that little cockroach and see all that blood flying everywhere was only incrementing as well.

On the other hand, Naruto rubbed his face trying to get the dirt off as he cursed his luck.

– This is it. You are within the range of my Hakke.

Naruto didn't understand what the teen said but Neji got in position.

– Jyuuken, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

The next part was a flash. Neji's hands flew around hitting Naruto on what all who knew about the technique assumed was his tenketsu. The poor blond laid on his back unable to move so the proctor came close.

– I guess that's the end.

But Naruto was way to stubborn to let this end so easily. He fought against all the pain in his body to get up and his mind screamed to stop listening to what Neji was saying. It simply hurt to much. How could someone like him understand what this whole thing meant to someone like the jinchuriki? All those words about hard work not being enough to fulfill his dreams because he was a failure contradicted everything he believed in. Besides, Naruto was not only trying to win for his own sake, he did this for Lee and Hinata as well. This combined forces allowed the whiskered boy to stand up (to many people's surprise). Gaara saw his friend bleed and pant but ultimately what made him proud was that smile of his with the phrase:

– I told you that I don't give up that easily.

– This can't be, – Neji said in disbelief but added. – Stop fighting. It's going to be the same even if you continue. I have no grudge against you.

– Hm. Shut up ttebayo. Even if you don't, I have one against you.

The redhead couldn't agree more.

– What are you talking about?

 _Hmph, he is supposed to be a genius,_ Gaara thought bitterly.

– Why… when you're so strong… why if you have eyes that seem to say you know everything… why did you mentally attack Hinata like that when she was trying her best?!

– That has nothing to do with you.

For some reason, Gaara's interest was piqued as well by the answer and those words were not going to satisfy either jinchuriki.

– You ridiculed Hinata and labeled her as a failure. The head family and branch family, I don't know what happened between them, but bastards like you who call other people failures, will have to deal with me.

Gaara cracked a small smile in his mind. He agreed with the boisterous boy. It was true that the shy girl hadn't asked as directly as Naruto but Teuchi-san had congratulated him on getting a new friend and had gifted him some ramen to sort of make it official. Just like with the blond. She had also been kind to him and, most importantly, to Naruto so yeah, he could accept her as a friend as well. True, Shukaku's jinchuriki was far from knowing how to build a proper friendship or even nourish a healthy bond but he could always follow Naruto's lead on this one topic. He would get better eventually.

All these ideas crossed his mind as the Hyuga boy spoke his story and how his clan worked but Gaara was too busy in his mind to pay him too much attention until the very measured voice of the pearl eyed teen became a scream. The next thing Gaara caught was:

– Death is the only way to escape from this detestable seal. They were twins with almost the same strength but when they were born first and second, their fates were sealed. Furthermore, in this match your fate was decided when I became your opponent!

For the first time, Gaara noticed the green mark on the guy's forehead, indeed an odd seal, but felt no sympathy for the teen. He had hurt Hinata and was now hurting Naruto in more than one way. That, he could not forgive.

– You don't know that until we actually fight! – said Naruto stubbornly but unable to stop panting. – I don't know how tough you've had it with your dad getting killed a long time ago but you got the wrong idea by using that alone to decide that fate is predetermined dattebayo.

– You are hopeless, – the other scolded and as to prove his point he gave the blond a hard Gentle Fist on his chest.

Naruto flew backwards.

– Proctor, – Neji called. – It's over.

It definitely seemed that way, what with the poor boy with orange jumper still on the ground.

– Hn. You failure.

Gaara's blood boiled again at seeing Neji put his back to the younger Genin.

– Don't… run… away, – the other managed getting up again. – I'm… not… running away. I'm not… going to take back my words. That is my nindo!

Neji chuckled.

– I've heard that somewhere,– he said mockingly.

– I won't lose to a guy like you. A coward that blames everything on fate and other crap!

– You know nothing. Don't lecture me. People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that can never be removed, a guy like you will never understand what it means!

Gaara did. All too well and even he could see that the teen's motives were, as Naruto had pointed out, crap. What the redhead didn't expect were his friend's next words.

– Yes, I do understand ttebayo. So… what about it? Stop acting cool. You're not the only special guy here dattebayo. Hinata was suffering like you dattebayo. She's from the head family but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you as well! The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you?!

Neji's brow furrowed even more but that was until Naruto began coughing. That's when the smirk came back.

– Hn. All 64 of your tenketsu are closed. How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your chakra for a while, – there was a pause in which the proctor looked at each Genin in turn. – In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Lady Hinata.

– Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!

– Then show me if what you say is true, – the other dared.

– Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you, – he opened his stance a little more but he looked ultimately done, unsure of what to do.

Then he closed his eyes in concentration. More than one were surprised. It was so unnatural to see the blond like that.

– The chatting ends here, – Neji announced. – Proctor, I intend to kill him. If you're going to stop me, stop me whenever you want.

Gaara's monster stirred at the words. As if the redhead would let that happen. Should the proctor stand aside, he would intervene no matter the cost. He was already preparing himself when Naruto made the ram hand-seal.

– I told you that it's useless.

Naruto ignored him, trying his best to make the chakra flow through his body once again. No matter what the Hyuga said, the whiskered boy kept going.

– Why do you fight against your fate that hard?

That peaked Naruto's attention.

– Because,… you called me a failure.

The Byakugan in Neji's eyes activated and the unimaginable happened. A powerful surge of chakra began to come out of the young jinchuriki. It was like a fire of orange that surrounded the boy. His opponent became really nervous. Gaara could only look and feel this new energy foreign yet… in a way… familiar. _Can it be? Can it truly be?_ , he thought unsure of what to feel anymore. Relief, joy, sadness, astonishment, sympathy, fear, he couldn't decide. There was only one thing he was sure of: Neji would lose.

– Let's begin, – Naruto said.

Neji could only cover his face, the turmoil of chakra so strong it made things fly away from the blond. Confusion and disbelief was written all over his face. Naruto disappeared and attacked from the back sending some shuriken. Neji blocked them with his Hakkesho Kaiten. Took two of his own shuriken plus two he took from the failed attack and shot at Naruto, who was flying to him from above. Still, in the last second, the whiskered boy vanished.

– What?! – Neji could barely believe his opponent's speed.

Naruto appeared from behind and Neji dodged the punch. Both of them took a kunai out and fired. The weapons clashed and went off flying. The two males jumped forward and grabbed them mid air only to collide a second later. Then they landed.

– You… – Naruto began in a mocking tone of his own, – are confident about close combat, right?

Next thing Neji knew the blond was charging against him with such force that he could only brace himself for the impact.

– I don't know about the Hyuga's fate of hatred, but if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything! – Naruto yelled and that made Neji hesitate.

– After I become Hokage,… – the Hyuga had begun with the Kaiten all too late, – I'll change the Hyuga for you!

The strength of the impact and his words were all too much. A great explosion surged.

When the dust dissipated, two holes could be seen on the ground. From one, Neji emerged, hurt and hesitant. Barely able to stand let alone walk. Gaara looked a bit in shock but also thankful that he would have a chance to squash that guy himself. But Neji did walk all the way to Naruto's crater only to see him lying still.

– Failure of a boy, sorry, but this is reality. This is truly the end.

No longer that he had pronounced the last syllable, did the earth beneath him rumbled. He was only able to see as the fist made contact with his face and sent him backwards. Naruto's clone in the crater _poofed_ and revealed an other hole. Neji was unable to move anymore. Naruto got closer.

– You made a Shadow Clone in that situation? Your favorite ninja technique, eh? I was careless, – Neji stated weakly.

– I failed three times in the Academy finals, – that surprised the teen but also Gaara. Naruto hadn't mention that before. – Unluckily, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always the ninjutsu I hated the most. The Replication jutsu was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed. You're different from me. You aren't a failure.

His words lingered in the air for a moment before the proctor said with a smile:

– Winner, Uzumaki Naruto.

The crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. Naruto was not only surprised but felt an immense happiness. Never before in his life had he been shown this much acceptance and admiration. He beamed smiles, waved with his arms lifted and sent out kisses still able to run around. Gaara only contemplated. His friend deserved this and so much more. He had proved to be a very strong ninja indeed and the redhead was now impatient to fight against him but he would have to defeat the Uchiha boy first.

– He won, – Gaara heard the bored-face guy say. – Are you serious? I thought he was in the "not-so-cool group" like me.

– "Not-so-cool group"? – the bug boy asked.

– But he's getting all those cheers, – Shikamaru went on without minding the question, – which makes him a member of the "cool group".

 _Of course he is in the "cool group" your fool. He has always been_ , Gaara thought to himself. It was indeed a hard battle but it was nice to see his friend as the victor. His teal eyes followed the blond until the second reached the entrance of the waiting room and then he came into view again on the upper level. Naruto walked to the other two konohanins with that huge smile of his. The bored boy congratulated him and even smiled to the blond. Gaara nodded the slightest and made up his mind: would not destroy that boy with pineapple hair immediately.

Nevertheless, there were more matches coming up and the crowd was becoming increasingly annoyed by the lack of action. It's not that Gaara was unwilling to give them a show but there was no one to give a show with. Uchiha Sasuke was still nowhere to be found and the tension grew at every minute.

– What's that guy doing? – Shikamaru inquired out loud. – Is he planning to not come?

– A wise man keeps away from danger, – Shino answered enigmatically. – He made a good decision.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara. A part of him was still angry at the sand user not only because of the whole Lee thing but because of the barrier that the redhead had put up between them. He really wanted to talk things out but Gaara had been clear on that point. In order to go back to that old friendship, he needed to be patient and trust.

– What are you talking about? – Naruto retorted looking up. – He'll definitely come ttebayo.

Kyubi's vessel returned his eyes to the redhead. Sure, he was his friend but there was something about him, something that the sunanin hadn't confide in him that made him very dangerous and volatile. _Why does it feel like he doesn't trust me? I've trusted him this far, why can't he do the same? What's with the attitude?_ , Naruto thought. The redhead must have felt his staring because he turned to see. His teal eyes met the bright, blue orbs of his friend and he felt highly uneasy. _Was the Hyuga girl wrong? Does he really hate me? Why is he looking at me like that? I should be the one demanding answers, shouldn't I?_ , Gaara thought and he scowled.

The tension was palpable among both jinchurikis and being in the middle of it, both Shikamaru and Shino noticed but only the former reacted by looking from one boy to the other. Konoha's jinchuriki averted his eyes first, deep in thought.

– What are we going to do? – Kankuro asked his older sister in a low voice. – If he doesn't come, our plan is going to…

– Is it this bad? – she replied.

Gaara, on his part was making a lot of thinking as well. He didn't hate the Uchiha boy, he was nothing to him but mother seemed to like him a lot and was constantly giving different ideas as to how they should end the raven haired boy's life. Suna's Genin wasn't sure whether this was a preferable stream of thinking or if he preferred his previous ponderings about his relationship with the blond.

Minutes went by and nothing happened until a ninja approached the proctor to tell him something. Once the second ninja was out of sight, the proctor announced:

– Ladies and gentlemen, an examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore, this match will be delayed and we will begin the next match first.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden statement but Naruto was relieved. He sighed.

– I'm glad, – he said out loud. He wasn't sure he wanted to see both his friends fight each other just yet but he was comforted to think that Sasuke wasn't eliminated.

– Next match up: Kankuro and Aburame Shino.

Shino got ready but Kankuro…

– Examiner! I'm giving up!

That astonished all of Konoha's Genin, specially Shino.

– I'm giving up!, – he repeated. – Go to the next match!

– Kankuro has given up, – the proctor said above the crowd's complaints. –Aburame Shino wins by default.

Temari took out her huge fan and made one, big gust of wind riding it with the fan. Shikamaru was speechless.

– You are? – the proctor asked.

– It's my turn right? – she answered in a sweet voice.

– Looks like you want to do this. Very well, we're going to start the next match. Hey! The other one! Get down here.

Shikamaru was still muttering about his cursed luck and deciding on whether or not to participate when he felt a strong slap on his back.

– All right! Go get her Shikamaru! – Naruto gave him an absent push and the poor pineapple-haired boy fell to the ground miserably.

Shikamaru seemed done with everything even existence itself. He remained there even when the public threw trash at him. Naruto became impatient en began stomping his feet on the floor.

– What is he doing?! – he truly was like a little kid sometimes. – Hey, Shikamaru! Stop fooling around ttebayo!

Gaara didn't mind much about the encounter but it seemed to make Naruto happy so he hoped that Temari gave everyone a good show (like she liked to do). And what a show. That guy Shikamaru turned out to be quite an opponent. The redhead was sure that, had the konohanin had a larger pool of chakra, he would have won without a doubt. Still, the blond thought this was unacceptable and went all the way down to the arena to let Shikamaru have a piece of his mind.

On the other hand, Temari went up by the balcony. Kankuro speaking in a worried tone.

– Hey, time is drawing near. Is he really going to come?

– He will, – Gaara's voice came suddenly. – I am sure of it.

He spoke with such confidence that the siblings were genuinely worried that he had done something to the Uchiha boy but it was a totally different thing really. Gaara had noticed just how much trust Naruto had on his teammate and simply voiced out his friend's thoughts. In a way, now that the time was near, he was beginning to feel the thrill of the upcoming fight. He wanted Naruto to see just how strong he was. He wanted to defeat Sasuke and be next in line to fight Naruto like they had promised each other so long ago. He wanted it so bad. Where the hell was his opponent?

Time was up.

– About the final match,… – the proctor began. – Time's up so…

A single leaf fell from above and then a whole whirlwind of them appeared in the middle of the arena. Finally, after such a long wait, he was finally there. Uchiha Sasuke and his sensei.

– See? He's here, – the redhead pointed out.

– I'm sorry we're late, – Kakashi sensei said with a smile.

– Name? – the proctor asked already knowing the answer.

– Uchiha, Sasuke.

– He! You were awfully late. I thought you weren't going to come because you were afraid to fight me, – the blond teased.

While the grown ups discussed whether or not Sasuke had been disqualified and Naruto informed said Uchiha about his own victory, Gaara only observed. He was pretty sure that he would be able to defeat the guy with the information that he'd been given and his power alone. Then Sasuke looked at him, Naruto followed his eyes. In the blond's mind he was overly excited for this and looked forward to his next match. It really didn't matter the outcome, he would still be delighted to fight any of the two. Both were very powerful friends of his and it would be interesting one way of the other. He smirked in Gaara's direction as if daring him to give his best, that was enough for the redhead. Then, swiftly, the whiskered boy looked in Sasuke's direction.

– Good luck, Sasuke.

The Uchiha smiled and nodded.

– Gaara, come down, – the proctor called.

– Naruto, let's go up, – Shikamaru called out.

– Okay.

– Let me at least use the stairs when I go up.

– What ttebayo!? You're still mad that I pushed you down?

Both Genin went for the entrance to the waiting room while at the same time Gaara began his descent to the arena. He was already halfway down when a familiar voice stopped him.

– You better do as you were told.

Gaara remained silent but the urge to kill this person intensified.

– Why would I do that? – Gaara dared.

– Because we got your chewing toy with us.

Gaara stiffed slightly, the movement barely visible. Naruto was fine. The redhead had been careful to put a lot of distance between them. Besides, he had just seen the blond outside with the one who was named Shikamaru. Could it be? Had he dared?

– That girl seems very valuable. Not only to this village but to you as well. You should have been more careful.

Gaara's rage was about to explode, his face contorted in a savage way.

– Our contact here has taken her for us and will not reveal her location to me until we are done with the mission. I would highly suggest that you cooperate as ordered.

The redhead was losing the battle not just in his mind against his demon but in the physical world as well. He couldn't move.

– Hey, hurry up dattebayo!

– In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying.

Naruto ran up the stairs and looked at the other jinchuriki, frozen on his spot and with a pile of sand next to him. He looked very shaken. The blond just wanted to go to him and ask if he was alright but Gaara had made it clear that he shouldn't act as if they knew each other.

– What is it? – Shikamaru asked.

When he turned and saw Gaara, his first reaction was that of fear. The look on that guy's face couldn't mean anything but trouble and if it weren't enough, there was sand on the floor. Shikamaru found that highly suspicious since the gourd was closed. Why would this foreign that used sand as weapon and defence leave such a pile out of the transportation device just before the big encounter? Didn't make any sense at all. Still, the Nara heir didn't want anything to do with the redhead but he was blocking the only way to the balcony.

The ring-eyed boy looked directly at them and began moving forwards again, unsure of what to do. If he went along with the plan, he would lose Naruto. If he didn't, he would lose Hinata. Not that he was overly fond of the girl yet, he had just met her after all but she surely meant something to Naruto (he guessed) and the outcome would be the same. Besides, Teuchi had "formalized" the friendship between the shy girl and him the same way he had done with Naruto, the redhead couldn't let that all go to waste. He clenched his teeth as the Genin that beat his sister walked past him.

In spite of that, Naruto remained on the staircase, unmoving, as though he wanted,… no, needed to speak with Gaara. He had no choice and no time to come up with a better plan. Something had to be done and Shukaku's vessel would have to give the greatest leap of faith he had ever given. He walked past the blond leaving a very confused boy behind him. Finally he made it to the arena and looked at his opponent.

– So it finally begins… – the proctor said.


End file.
